Resident Evil: Project SLADE
by Gothic Blood
Summary: Complete Slade has been acting strange lately and has followed a pattern that doesn't seem like him. Nobody guesses that he may be working for a company known as Umbrella. Rated T for minor vilence,and minor cussing if it should be rated different please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Isgots nothin to do so I's will write this's author note with the bad of the grammar. Okay that actually is enough for know…any way this is the Resident Evil Fic with Slade I've been showing…for seven months…anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't write these often enough…I wonder if people will sue me…we'll find out, anyway I don't own any characters, brand names, locations or other specific things, the only thing I own is the idea…I hope…

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E. 

Chapter One: The Begining

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite teenage crime fighters." said the man behind the mask to the Teen Titans members below "How long has it been." 

"Not long enough." said Robin, reaching for his extendable rod. "Why do you keep doing this Slade, if you know were going to be here to stop you."

"Well you haven't yet; I guess I'm hoping for my… "Luck" to continue." As Slade had said this he jumped up and began his attack.

"Titans! Go!" yelled Robin to the others. Raven quickly used her powers to direct Slade off course, but he quickly jumped back and administered a kick to Raven. Cyborg quickly shot Slade after he kicked Raven, the shot hit him but, he did a double back flip and he was on his feet again.

"Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg. When will you learn that it won't be that easy?" Slade ran quickly up to Cyborg, evading his shots along with the others. When Slade reached Cyborg, he administered several high speed blows and a final round house kick sending him along with Raven, who just recovered. Robin then jumped in front of Slade's initial target, Beast Boy, and began to attack.

Slade blocked off all of Robins blows, but was struck in the back with. Raven had got him with a quick blast of energy. Beast Boy quickly changed to a Elephant, grabbed Slade and through him up, Robin quickly reacted and began to give Slade a couple of quick strikes with his staff and then threw several exploding projectiles at him, which the know recovered Cyborg intensified with a hyped up Sonic Blast. Slade took the full damage harshly, but not harshly enough.

"Well, well, I guess I underestimated you, Titans." A beep came from Slade presence. "Maybe next time Titans, I have other engagements." The Titans began to rush him at that last word, but Slade had used the old Ninja tricked and disappeared under a puff of smoke.

"YEA-HAH! We did it!" Screamed Beast Boy triumphantly, waving his hands in excitement, though the same feeling wasn't shared by all. Raven and Robin looked at each other, than at there surroundings. They were at a supply warehouse; wooden crates littered the floor, while the manufacturing machines continued to box the materials. Wooden chunks along with broken glass lay where the Titans or Slade had destroyed them. The whole warehouse part was a given Slade tactic, but something bothered both Robin and Raven. The pattern didn't seem like Slade at all. Recently, Slade had committed several robberies in the chemical field. But the odd thing to Robin was that all the chemicals, including this now theft, have never been on record combined, not even any two of the many stolen. What bothered Raven was much more.

"Come friends; let us celebrate with a slice of the cheese!" Starfire said basking in the same excitement as Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin put on a smile and nodded while Raven was still lost in thought.

'The chemicals all seem…familiar. I feel as though this has happened before, though the only thing resembling this was…it can't, they were shut down. Though perhaps…' Raven was disturbed from her thoughts as she realized Cyborg and Beast Boy both staring at her. Raven had noticed the two seemed…interested in her and that they noticed each others interest in her. Raven gave a timid look, a little shy having never been in this situation before.

"Um…I have to…pizza…car." She stuttered and disappeared into the floor and revealed her self next to Robin and Starfire near the car. Beast Boy and Cyborg both gave determined looks at each other. They quickly decided not to get into this now and began to walk near the car.

* * *

"I have gotten the chemical as ordered." Said Slade to a computer intercom system that allowed him both hear and see his mysterious boss. 

"Good S.L.A.D.E. now we can finally begin, I shall start to set up the wall system with the mayor. All those years of you leading off the authorities and these "Teen Titans" will prove useful. Once the walls have been secured we shall start our fifth experiment, hopefully we won't have any intruders, or survivors. If this new batch works we will have been successful in furthering our studies." The shaded character replied. He flipped a switch near his desk and the communication was cut off. S.L.A.D.E. stood there; he then made an abrupt turn and began mixing the chemicals. This was only to be the beginning for the citizens of Jump City.

* * *

A/N: So what did ya think? I, for once, like it. I added a love triangle. I don't know who I'll match Raven with I'll have to give it some thought. Review pleases. Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! G.B. here, after stinking in my attempt to re-create and old fic, I decided to start finishing the ones I already started, sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any name brands; no money was made or lost in the production of this fiction. No smokings, remove all hats, please whisper, and enjoy the Fiction.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 2

* * *

"Did you hear the news?"

"No, what?"

"The mayor is setting a new security system around the town!"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah, it's supposed to keep and new villains out of Jump City!"

"Awesome."

"Everything is going according to plane." Said the sinister figure as he shut of the surveillance monitor. Slade had just watched the recent news about the plan, it was almost time…just another hour.

* * *

"Okay we'll have one cheeses, one vegetarian, one meat-tastic, one anchovy and mustard, three Cokes and…one condiment dispenser…Mustard." Said Robin

"And one lavender tea." added Raven, who decided she wasn't hungry.

_"Did you hear the news?"_

_"No, what?"_

_"The mayor is setting a new security system around the town!"_

_"Oh really!"_

_"Yeah, it's supposed to keep and new villains out of Jump City!"_

"Ya hear that?" Cyborg said, as the two pizza customers picked up the tab and left. The Titans nodded.

"I think it's a great idea," said Robin " No incoming threats."

Raven just kept silent as the others debated on the subject. This had all seemed vaguely…familiar. She wasn't sure how, but it seemed to tweak something, but the only thing it tweaked wasn't possible. "That" would never happen again, she had helped make sure of that.

"…Raven…Raven!"

She snapped out of her trance. "Hmm? What?"

Robin gave a suspicious look. "I had just asked what were your thought on this wall."

Raven remained silent until the pizza came. Robin knew she had stalled, but apparently whatever it was, was less important than her lavender tea, which she found a lot more interesting at the time.

They had finished around, less than an hour after their fight with Slade; it took longer due to the conversations between bites. They had all gotten up ready to go home, when they were called. Apparently, the mayor was planning on the wall being constructed tonight and they were to be guests of honor.

* * *

"I, the mayor of Jump City, admit we have been going through…rough times," the mayor began. He was, of course referring to mysterious epidemics occurring in Jump City. Companies began to merge, without consent or warning, leaving many job-less, stocks have crashed, banks have been drained by old criminals and mysterious causes and the city was beginning to decay. " But thiswall will be the stepping stone for fixing all the problems in this city."

The town's people gave hopeful looks as the wall was nearing completion. The Titans seemed enthusiastic as well, except Raven. She had looked around, this seemed more than a coincidence, but doubt overpowered her commonsense. She had noticed, though, that the roads and exits were cut off, except for a plane and helicopter opening, which was operated by a switch with three buttons, as the mayor demonstrated. He pressed one, the hole opened, he pressed another the door closed. But he didn't' press the third one, though the town's people didn't really notice. They were just happy that criminals wouldn't come from outer towns.

As the wall was seconds away from completion, the mayor seemed to have received a signal. He ended his speech a little short and received millions of applause. He than waved and entered a helicopter along with other executive types, and exited via the opening. Raven's suspicions were too high to ignore now. The exits were cut off, a wall surrounded them, important men leaving in a timely matter while everyone is un-aware. This was more than coincidence. This was a reoccurrence.

Just than, a crash emitted from the eastern side as a building began to crumble. The towns people screamed and ran in a panic, though the crash wasn't near enough to harm anyone. From the smoke and rubble a figure appeared, it was Slade.

"It's over Titans and this time, there isn't ANY escape."

* * *

A/N: I kind of liked this chapter too! Thanks for my two reviewers and hopefully more to come. Review 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now…Chapter Three/-and there was much rejoicing-/ Yeeeeaaaahh/-In monotone voices-/

Disclaimer: HI! I don't own the following: Resident Evil, Teen Titans, Coke, and Other Brand Names! OK? OK!

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Slade. I thought you had enough for a day!" Robin said as the Titans formed behind Robin as he extended his staff. "Titans! Go!"

The Titans launched at Slade, who didn't even move. Robin started with some swift jabs with his quarterstaff. Slade took each hit and was knocked back several fit from the final blow. Starfire then shot several star bolts and a final blot from her eyes. Slade took each hit again. Cyborg than turned both arms into sonic canons and shot at Slade. Again Slade did nothing. Beastboy charged as a Rhino and than made several blows as a kangaroo. Yet Slade still did nothing.

Raven didn't bother; she knew he was up to something.

"Stop!" She yelled at the other Titans. They all complied and stopped.

She walked over to Slade and picked him up by the shirt collar. He seemed lighter than an average human, and when she picked him up his insides sounded like fluid splashing against metal.

"No." as she uttered that she threw Slade up in the air and told the others to run. As Slade went up in the air he exploded. The Titans listened to Raven and ran back to the Tower. As Slade exploded, Vapors poured out. The people around accidentally breathed in the vapors. For a while there was nothing, just people staring at each other, unsure of what had just happened. Then it started. A person screamed as the person next to him bit his flesh, drawing blood. People began to run in a panic as people began to fall down, and rot before there eyes, only to stand up again, craving food.

As the chaos continued policemen rushed to the scene, previously at they're building, to the reaction most of them began firing, and launching explosives. But to there dismay, the un-dead citizens, just got back up. They brought in police dog, only to see them as well transform, as well as the birds and even some plants. Eventually the policemen were over run, or turned into one of them. Within hours the city was in shambles. The survivors of the vapors hid, while their neighbors, friends or even family wandered the streets…in search of flesh.

* * *

The titans had witnessed most of the site from there tower and were horrified as the city turned into a firing mess.

"What the hell just happened?" Robin yelled in horror as Starfire clung to him, in terror.

"Umbrella."

They all turned around to see an unusually calm Raven. She was staring at the fires as if in a trance. She was remembering.

"Raven?" Asked Robin as they all gathered around her. Raven took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Jump city wasn't the first city I visited. When I firs came here from Azarath…there was another. The name was Raccoon City. It was a peaceful town; it seemed almost perfect. I lived there as a normal citizen, hoping I could start a new life. But a company known as Umbrella was it's one flaw. Eventually it came to knowledge that Umbrella was a company for the government. They were contracted to construct chemical military weapons. They eventually stumbled on something called the T-virus. Viruses that would enter the blood stream and would temporarily kill the infected. The virus would trigger the rotting process and caused it to effect rapidly. Eventually the virus would revive the infected. Giving it the basic of human needs, to feed."

"The citizens discovered it when a mansion was found with what was called zombies inhabiting it and the surrounding forest. Umbrella than infected the city, to keep them quit. But some survivors, including me, had left the city and shut down Umbrella Corp. apparently we failed. By now they have probably done more research, and who knows what it does now. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, I guess I was wrong"

The Titans sat in awe as Raven finished the story.

"So Slade must have been working for them." Robin said, know understanding the change in methods Slade had done.

"Slade was just and android," Raven stated "He was filled with the T-Virus at the site, and apparently the mayor was also in on this. The, invisible wall that now surrounds our city has blocked off all the exits. The helicopter opening is probably sealed. Were stuck in this city."

"This can not be!" Yelled Starfire. Beastboy was also panicking. But Cyborg and Robin were deep in thought.

"The best we can do." Said Robin "Is to find out more information."

"And the best place would be the mayors office." Cyborg agreed.

It was then agreed with between the Titans, they were to leave the tower and head half way across the city to reach the four-story mayors office, pride of Jump City.

* * *

They all exited the Titans Tower Starfire and Raven in the air, while the others were on foot. They walked through the now dead city. No one was around at the moment, nobody. Eventually Raven and Star slowly began to descend.

"What is happening?" Starfire yelled, "I can feel the un bridal joy of flight but it is not working!"

"Azirath Metreone Zinthos!" yelled Raven though she just kept descending.

"Hey what gives?" Yelled Beastboy "I can't transform!"

"And my canons aren't working!" Cyborg yelled

"Apparently, the T-Virus is effecting our powers, Robin must be immune to the Virus, like some humans are." Raven stated. The four Titans were now vulnerable. Raven sighed, and as she did she unveiled a weapon. It was a 9mm pistol; she had five present.

"Here, this is the only way to stop them, are powers may have been enough but I'm not even sure if Robin's bird-a-rangs are enough."

They all reluctantly grabbed one and continued their journey through the waste land

* * *

A/N: Had to cut short, library computers shut off at six and its five-thirty. I haven't played or seen Resident Evil in a while so the T-Virus stuff may be a wee bit different. I feek a little weird having Robin Cuss and 9mm mentioned, but I'm trying to make as Resident Evil-ish as possible. Thanks For Reading. Review 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, another chapter, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers, you guys rock! Anyway, on with the fiction!

Disclaimer: the following do not belong to me, but they do belong to there respectable owners: Teen Titans, Resident Evil and Brand name merchandise, like Coke. There was no money lost and/or made in the making of this fiction, enjoy!

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 4

* * *

Jump City, once a valuable town, with the resources needed to survive it seemed indestructible, but now the city lay in ruins. My name is Jill Valentine, once an outstanding officer of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. program, now a Jump City E.L.I.T.E. after a transfer. It has been months since this happened to Raccoon City…and Umbrella struck once again. I was sent here with a group including Myself, Carlos Oliviera, Berry Burton, Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers. Late to the scene, we found it in ruins

"Do you think there are any survivors?" Jill asked Berry looking over the scene.

"Most likely, but we better help before there aren't any." With that the team of five head out through the ruins in hopes some people survived.

"Ahh!" Yelled Starfire as the creature drew near. There were at least seven and all were slowly limping towards her; but a shot knocked one down.

"Starfire, use the gun!" Shouted Raven as she began firing at each of the Zombies legs. The creatures then fell, but attempted to crawl, "Starfire!"

"I cant! I never used this earthly device! Eck!" Starfire quickly ran behind Robin as he shot one down. Raven then fired at two that approached Beastboy and Cyborg.

"There are to many," Yelled Cyborg as he successfully shot two new ones that came from behind. "We need shelter. Raven nodded and looked around, to the left was a bar, to the right was a hotel. She needed to decide and fast. She quickly kicked a zombie down and shouted. "Follow me!" she then ran to the right. Bad move.

The door to the hotel was locked and the Zombies were getting heavy to the left, while they ran out of bullets. Seeing that they could probably fight them down she fired off her last round and began to rush the zombies. The Titans followed, but Starfire got bit.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as she smacked the zombie that bit her off of her. "It is okay Robin, the bite didn't hurt so much." They continued their path through the zombies until they reached the door. It was stuck.

"Raven hurry, they're gaining!" Beastboy yelled as he kicked the leg off a zombie. Raven fiddled with it more, it weekend but still wouldn't budge. "Raven!" Beastboy yelled again as the zombies began to surround them, but still the door only weekend. "RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled as the zombies were and inch away. Finally the door collapsed under Raven as she hauled into it. They quickly re-attached the door before the zombies got in, and began to rest.

Starfire's bite didn't seem too severe, but it did seem infected. Raven was worried due to the fact that most bites were either lethal or infectious, and infection was not good. She just hoped that Starfire's immune system was better than humans. Raven decided to serve their surroundings.

They were in the entrance to a pub. It seemed they weren't entirely safe, papers were scattered and several struggle sites were noticed, but the zombies were out of site. There was a briefcase near one table that was knocked over and a pub counter with some glasses tipped or broken. The lights were mostly off and the time of night made it hard to see. The sound of a wine bottle tipped over on a counter made a semi-relaxing noise.

Raven decided to check the suitcase out. She approached the suitcase; it had a white and red umbrella like logo on the top right side. 'Umbrella.' she thought as she reached for the latches. She picked up the table and set the contents down. Inside there was a 9mm automatic, several bullets and some papers. Raven gave a snort, apparently this guy was either left behind willingly or was here to study the effects of the T-virus, either or, he wasn't doing much of that now. Raven took a set of bullets and reloaded her gun, and then she grabbed the set of papers.

"Synthetic Lesion Adulteration Dispenser Embodiment: Project S.L.A.D.E." was the heading. Raven wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so she kept reading. "Project S.L.A.D.E. a synthetic life from developed for the purpose to spread an infection of a modified T-Viral compound onto a test facility. Project Synopsis: Target, Jump City. Plan of action is primarily to test the T-Virus upgrades. The town at first would not comply, secondary plan of action, corrupt city so the mayor would allow tests. First, buy companies secretly than merge them. Second, Allow villains to enter town secretly. Third, Drain bank accounts and cause a city wide epidemic. Once Permission is granted for the test facility, create a wall that will keep the infection and people in. Allow an exit for the Mayor and Umbrella officials, allow one to stay behind and monitor situation. Seal exit after departure."

"Complications: Authorities and Teen Titans. Solution: Create S.L.A.D.E. and have it mislead Teen Titans, also known as TT-factor, and police into false allegations, than have the chemicals we need mixed inside S.L.A.D.E. in a liquid form and have him expel through a high heat density explosion, turning the liquid into twice it's amount in steam. Research is currently: In operation. The Status: According to Pl-" the last two sentences had penned in answers the second was cut off and the inner suitcase was spilled with blood along with the rest of the papers making them illegible. It seemed the person was attacked while working on the assignment, but why was the suitcase closed and put aside? Apparently there were survivors, but not all seemed friendly.

* * *

The E.L.I.T.E. team was now running, it seemed the zombies have gotten a bit faster and they had run out of bullets

"It seems the Umbrella has worked harder on their project." Berry yelled to Jill as she threw her last grenade at a group of zombies. "These guys are limping faster than ever. Some even look as though they are walking."

Jill's grenade plan turned into a failure when now flaming zombies got back up. She hoped that Rebecca, Chris and Carlos had better luck. They had split up a while back to look for survivors. The finally reached a safe point, an ally cut-off by a large fence. Jill had just jumped down from the top when the zombies banged on to the fenced. They ran a bit further down the alley, and finally stopped for a rest.

"Berry…Do you…know…where we are!" Jill said between breaths.

"At…the corner…of Deter…and Gain…were the…last street signs I say." He replied, regaining his breath.

The alley was dark and dreary, they could barely see, though they did notice a few doors near them. One was a clothing department, another was an insurance office and the final was a restaurant. The tried the clothing store and the insurance, but neither opened. So they went through the open restaurant door. They entered through the kitchen, which had two bodies on the floor and blood on some of the counters and floor. Jill made a couple of cautious steps through the kitchen, but when she stepped by the first body it stirred and began to get up. Jill did a tuck-and-roll away from the first body, and in front of the second and drew her gun, which still had three shots, but the second Zombie got up and grabbed her from behind, the zombie was just about ready to bite her when it was shot by Berry. Jill, now free, shot the one in from of her. They both fell and the two continued through the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahh!" Yelled Rebecca as a zombie continued to approach her. Chris than shot it down, while Carlos tried to keep the other twenty or so busy.

"I don't think I can hold them much longer!" he yelled as a zombie he had just shot got back up. He than ran back to Chris and Rebecca as the zombies continued to approach. Chris helped Rebecca up and the three ran as fast as they could, Chris and Rebecca occasionally stopping to try and stop the zombies from attacking. Rebecca kept missing her mark, so she traded her full gun with Carlos' empty one. They finally reached a door to a small grocery store attached to several other buildings. Rebecca than began to struggle with the stuck door while Chris and Carlos fought off the zombies. Eventually Rebecca gave up, she then decided to jump through the glass window, the other two followed, but so did some of the zombies. They then reached a door leading to the liquor store next to the grocery store, the door was unlocked and they decided to rest and look for supplies there.

Both stores looked wrecked apparently the T-virus got everywhere. They did find bullets, as it seemed the cashier was about to defend himself, but he was gone and some bullets were left, enough for each to reload and grab a spare. They examined the room for anything; all they could find were counters of wine knocked over, spots of blood, and signs that there was a struggle, though this information was probably everywhere. They sat down in a clean spot to rest.

"What time is it?" Rebecca asked as she stretched.

"8:45 p.m. replied Chris as he sat down and reached out a communicator.

"That wont help," Carlos mentioned, "that signal only reaches the police officers here and we haven't found any survivors yet."

Chris nodded, "But we could try to see if we can reach someone in Raccoon City, providing that the signal reaches that far." Chris dialed in the old frequency for the Raccoon City Police Department. The signal almost reached through, but they were too far away.

"Does Jill or Berry have one?" Rebecca asked.

Chris nodded again, "But they never gave us their frequency, so I guess I can try to find it, maybe even see if there are any others around with a communicator." He than began to dial in random frequencies.

* * *

The Titans finally got reloaded and were about to leave when Ravens communicator went off.

"Hello, E.L.I.T.E. force 17001 to random do you copy!" said a voice from the box. Raven hesitated a little, but than picked it up and responded.

"We respond, this the Teen Titans, repeat, Teen Titans, what's your status, over!" They had made contact; hopefully it would be friendly

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 4, wow, I tried to write longer because of a request but this took me a long time to write, I studied at some Resident Evil sites in-between. I got very good information and will continue to write again soon. Thanks for ideas and Suggestions, write more! Review and Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi…here's chapter 5…maybe, I'm kind of slow on ideas…oh well here we go

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 5

* * *

Chris jumped when he heard the response

"_I repeat this is the Teen Titans, Teen Titans, requesting status, over."_

"Identity confirmed this is E.L.I.T.E. force, status normal, requesting location, over!" Chris yelled relieved that someone was alive.

"We are located at R.O. Pub, I repeat R.O.Pub; location is at Manchester Ave and Iola Park, 4556, Location requested, over."

"We are at the Utola Strip mall, can you tell us your name or names?"

"Your still far away, Raven and four others Starfire, Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg. Who are you?"

"Chris, Rebecca and Carlos of Jump City's Elite Law Implementation Trust Emissaries, E.L.I.T.E. Are you all right?"

"Just fine, except one, she's been bit. Do you have any information on the T-Virus and it's infections?"

"No, listen, we'll be right over stay in your position!"

"_Roger That."_ And with that the communication was ended.

Chris bolted up. Carlos and Rebecca heard and were up as well. But then a howl came from somewhere outside. Rebecca walked closer to the window where the sound was coming from. She slowly rubbed some dust off the window. Jus than I giant dog leapt at her, breaking through the glass. Rebecca quickly kicked the dog off her and drew her gun. She got it once and disabled it while Carlos finished it off.

Chris went over to inspect it. It was infected by the T-Virus, but it looked different than the older specimen, it looked more vicious and seemed bigger. He then walked over the counter.

"Guys, I found a key." Chris yelled. The two ran over there. It was a key to the next room. Since the exit here was blocked by counters, they decided to enter the next room.

* * *

Raven put away her communicator. "Guys we've made contact with the E.L.I.T.E. police squadron. They told us to stay here."

"Dude, are they CRAZY!" Beastboy yelled. "There are monsters around here!"

"For now, we should trust them." Raven replied. She than walked over to Starfire, the infection seemed to be spreading, and Starfire wasn't looking too good.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Raven asked

"I feel…weird." She said slowly rocking around little.

"Hang in there." Raven said patting Starfire on the back.

Raven walked over near Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks, my power cell is down, but that's about it." Cyborg replied giving her a warm smile.

"I'm good too," Beastboy said giving Raven an equally s warm smile. "I just hope Starfire is okay."

Raven nodded and began to walk away when Cyborg ran up to her. "Um, Raven." Cyborg said blushing a little.

"Yesss…" Raven said blushing at the way Cyborg was looking at her.

"I just…I just wa-want to say, seeing as we may not make it out-"

"Don't say that," Raven interrupted, "We will make it out."

"But, just incase we don't, I want to tell you that…I-I…I L-"

A crash came from a two doors of the pub, the bathroom and the kitchen. Zombies began to pour out of them by the dozens. They all got up in a jolt. Raven looked back at Starfire; miraculously the infection seemed to clear up. Her alien immune system must have kicked in. The good news was they could all move, the two articles of bad news was the fact that zombies were pouring out at them, and if they leave they may miss the E.L.I.T.E. group.

Raven noticed that there were about twenty or so zombies, seeing as they all couldn't have fit in such small rooms, she knew a door must be open in them both. They would lead outside, but it was too risky. There was another door near them, most likely a gambling room. That was their best bet; hopefully there was an exit from there.

Raven began firing and shooting a few down, to clear their path. The zombies were closing in, so the others started to help. When a path was cleared they dashed across to the door, it was open and they got in safe. What Raven didn't expect was, three zombies in that room. They fired and eventually the zombies fell. There was a door to the outside, must have been for a mob boss' easy escape. They ran out to a clear alleyway they would rest there for now, hopefully the E.L.I.T.E. force would find them.

* * *

Jill and Berry were advancing through the restaurant, they had just reached a sub section of tables, probably for special guest, they noticed several zombies around, and took care of them. But Jill got grabbed from behind. In the state of panic she froze for a second, but then she snapped out of it and flipped the suspect over. It wasn't a zombie; he was alive.

The man got up, he was somewhat torn, but seemed mostly un-harmed. "Thank you, those two things in there attacked me. I was forced to hide in a cupboard, but you saved me!" Jill had noticed that the suspect was wearing torn brown pants, a black shirt, and a lab coat. The lab coat had a red in white umbrella shaped, symbol on it.

"Umbrella." Jill said as she aimed her gun at the survivor. He cowered under the gunpoint, but Berry stopped her from firing.

"Jill, don't. He may have important information." Jill reluctantly nodded. She put her gun back, went back and gathered three chairs. She put the three down and pushed the survivor in a chair and sat down with Berry. "All right, start talking."

* * *

A/N: There you go, at first I was going to have Starfire become infected, for dramatic effect, along with some others, but I decided to get some feedback before I kill off some one. Tell me what you think. Review, and Thanks for reading 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HI! On this chapter will be, "SHOUT OUTS!" To my loyal reviewers. HI REVIEWERS! I am hoping for more reviews…pleeeeeeeease, Thanks.

Shadow of the Phantom: Thanks, I'll keep up with the reviewing

Mermaid Ninja: I will thanks!

RavenOnline: Thanks, I do too.

Ravenara Erikana: Thanks, that is really inspiring and motivational!

Stefanie Johnson: To my most loyal reviewer I gave a big Domo Arigato to you! Thanks a lot, your reviews are also motivational and inspiring! And to answer the question about Cy x Ray, or Ray x BB, it is, right now, still a triangle, I'm thinking of making alternate endings for each; It's still in the works.

Sorry about all the talking, I just wanted to thank my reviewers, I'll do this again if I get more reviews.hint hint Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Teen Titans or any other brand names. No money was lost or made in the production of this fic.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 6

* * *

"Where-where are we?" Rebecca asked walking in to the pitch-black room. Chris felt around for the light switch, he found it, but it was already on.

"Carlos, you have a flashlight?" Chris asked, trying the switch a few more times.

"Yeah, I think…Found it!" Carlos handed the flashlight to Chris; he quickly turned on the lights. They seemed to be in a travel agency, but it was impossible to tell; the place was in ruin.

"Be careful," Chris warned them, "the zombies seem smarter than the last time, and they could be hiding anywhere." The team slowly walked through the trashed office. Desks turned over, papers littered the floor, and phones lay emitting the dial tone, other than that, the room was quiet.

"I can't see the door to the next store in the strip mall," Rebecca pouted, "or the exit to this one!"

"Guess we got to go through the offices." Said Carlos, as they passed the receptionist's desk. The door was right next to the desk and was unlocked so they entered.

* * *

Raven waited impatiently for the E.L.I.T.E. team to some. Robin was teaching Starfire, now completely healed thanks to a red herb Robin had found behind a dumpster, how to use a handgun. Cyborg, now to embarrassed to say what he was going to say, was checking his sonic canons. Beastboy was sitting next to Raven, twiddling his thumbs, thinking about if he should tell her or not.

"What's taking them?" Raven yelled, very jumpy under these circumstances.

"They are pretty far from here, if they haven't already been attacked and killed." Robin answered

Raven went back to pacing, hoping they would come soon. She wasn't sure how much help they would bring, but they may be able to help keep them all alive. Starfire had already been bitten and Raven wasn't sure if another would get her infected for good, and what about the others. Robin may have been able to avoid the infection in the air, but what about contact with the blood. Raven gave an impatient grunt when she thought of that. She just hoped they would come soon.

"Keep firing!" Chris yelled as several more zombies came from another cubical. They had just entered the office and were instantly attacked by about ten or so zombies; two were still coming.

"I don't think we have enough ammo!" Rebecca yelled as she loaded in her last clip and began firing. Chris put his gun away and grabbed out his knife.

"No Chris it's too dangerous to use a close range weapon!" Carlos yelled as he shot down another zombie.

"I'm out of ammo, this is all I got left!" he yelled as he took one down. The zombies were quickly surrounding them and Chris began to realize Carlos was right. He than threw his knife and knocked another down, but to more came in his place.

"There are too many!" Rebecca yelled, "What are we going to do!"

"Chris noticed that there was an exit to the next building to right of them. He reached into his pack where he kept something for just such an emergency.

"Is that a claymore?" Carlos said in shock. "We weren't issued those!"

"Kept one from my army days, never had to use it 'till now." He said. His plan was to set the claymore on a zombie, they would than run to the next building, on there way Chris would detonate the bomb.

"Let's go!" Yelled Chris as he threw the claymore at a zombie, it stuck and a light on it began to blink. The three ran and as the firs person reached the door, Chris detonated the bomb. A massive explosion filled the room with fire as the three jumped through the door, narrowly escaping part of the blast.

"Are you CRAZY?" Rebecca yelled as Chris dusted himself off. "We could have been killed by that explosion! How did you get your hands on something like that?"

"Your welcome."

* * *

"Well? Start talking!" Jill said more impatiently

"All right, all right." The man sighed. "I am Louis Rowell, one of the top scientists at Umbrella. After almost going bankrupt, from the previous incidents, we miraculously climbed back up the financial ladder and stayed hidden from the public. Eventually the government came back to us and re-contracted us. Umbrella took the contract and immediately began working. They dove back into the T-Virus research and began working on it. They tried to advance it, make the infected stronger and smarter. Eventually they by passed all that was expected from the T-Virus. This virus would alter any genetic code. Not only would it bring the dead back, it would make them stronger, and smarter. This virus also gave certain flora an upgrade. Flowers, such as roses and marigolds would be able to move and spit acid. It was said that the virus could do more but I don't know specifics."

"This new virus was called the T+-Virus. However, the government wanted more testing, than just lab tests; they wanted a field test. Therefore, the company began looking for a new town, since striking Raccoon city again would be conspicuous. We then found Jump City, and everything else is history."

"You people just won't learn to stop crossing boundaries, will you?" Jill said in a fascinated yet irritated tone.

"That's not all though, I hear there is a prototype, just like the Nemesis here, in fact-Argg" The scientist made a yelp of pain and fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" said Berry as he got up and drew his gun.

Jill cautiously walked over to the body. "He was shot; apparently there is a survivor, one who doesn't want us to find out what's going on.

* * *

"What was that?" Raven asked as an explosion happened not far away from were they where.

"It sounded like we have company." Robin said, drawing his gun.

"Do you think it is this E.L.I.T.E. group?" Starfire asked, still getting the hang of the gun

"Maybe, but someone did take care of someone in that bar who know something, maybe there close, and after us." Raven added. "We can't wait any longer." She said loading her gun. "We're going, now." The other Titans nodded and they ran out into the street.

"The gas seems to be coming from…there!" Robin said, seeing the smoke from a building a few blocks away. It started to rain; the titans all looked at each other and nodded. The only sound made was the splash of there footsteps as they ran to the scene of the smoke.

* * *

A/N: And that's were I'll leave ya. I don't know about you people, but I REALLY liked this chapter, in fact I REALLY like this fic. Review and Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo, not gonna do much talking due to a slowly decreasing head ache, in fact I'm done now, here's chapter seven.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Teen Titans, Resident Evil or Brand name products, No money was made or lost in the making of this fiction.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 7

* * *

"So where are we now?" Rebecca asked as she looked at another pitch dark room. Chris took out the flashlight and shined it around.

"It looks like a flower shop." He said noticing the turned over flower pots and scattered flowers. "Wait, did you hear that."

There was an indistinctive noise, like sharp metallic spikes hitting the ceramic floor. Chris shined the flashlight around, but nothing showed up, but sound kept coming closer. The three began to panic, the sound kept getting closer, but all they could see was flowers. "Flowers." Said Chris

"Ahh!" screamed Rebecca as something jumped her, she swatted it off and Chris shined the light on it. There stood what looked like a rose, but with a thicker, more disfigured stem, a sharp toothed mouth in the middle of the bloom and where roots were supposed to be four sharp spider like legs scampered around to keep balance.

"What the..." but before Carlos could finish the rose creature lunged at him. Carlos dogged and shot it down. But at the sound at the gun shots more came and not just roses, sunflowers, marigolds and other plants as well began to appear.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca yelled as she shot down one, and avoided an attack by another. Carlos looked around; he noticed a small container of gasoline. "Any body got a light?" he said pointing at the container. Rebecca quickly threw Carlos a light as Chris ran and grabbed the container. Carlos then ripped part of his shirt and wadded it into a ball. He doused it in gasoline, except for one part, which he held onto. He lit it on fire and threw it at the plants.

The plants were engulfed by the flames and let out ghastly, inhuman screams. They quickly ran to an open exit that led outside.

"Finally!" Rebecca yelled as they exited the flower shop. But celebrations were not in order. At the exit there was a group of zombies. They checked their guns, but they were all out of ammo. They than waited hopelessly as the zombies closed in on them.

* * *

"There, over there, look!" yelled Raven as she saw more smoke from a near by area. They picked up the pace in fear that if there were survivors, they had missed them. A few seconds later they entered the area where several stores were chained together. In that area they had noticed the group of zombies. They had found something, and Raven wasn't going to let them keep it. She fired twice in the air and somehow got their attention. The zombies began limping over to them.

The Titans began firing them down one by one till all of them were down. They rushed over to the area were the zombies once stalked something. There three people lay, unconscious and badly bitten. Their badges read E.L.I.T.E.

"Guys, it's the E.L.I.T.E. team," Raven said, "they look badly hit." She then noticed the medical pouch that Rebecca was caring. She opened it up and found loads of mixed herbs. Hopefully the Titans weren't too late.

* * *

"Where do we go now?" Jill asked as they exited the restraint.

"We should probably try to find Chris and the others." Berry responded. Jill nodded and they continued to walk.

"So Jill, you have any idea what this "Nemesis" is?" Berry asked as they walked through the silent streets. Jill sighed, remembering that last night in Raccoon City, stuck with little survivors and Nemesis.

"Nemesis, from my knowledge, was an assassin created by Umbrella. I believe it was given a high dosage of the T-Virus in its concentrated form, apparently it was another of Umbrella's tests."

"I see. Jill, who do think is still here, you know, the person who killed that scientist in there?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but we shouldn't worry about that now."

"And why not?"

"Because of the large amounts of zombies approaching at twelve o' clock." Berry focused back on reality to see that Jill was right. Through a fiery area, were two cars crashed, about thirty zombies came, most of them on fire.

"Good point." Berry said. They both drew there guns and began slowly taking the zombies down.

* * *

"I think there coming to." Said a mysterious voice. Chris wasn't sure who it was, but he had hoped it was friendly. He slowly raised his head off of the uncomfortable cement. He shook his head, hoping it would help him focus.

"Who-who are you?" Chris said regaining consciousness and the ability to see the new five characters.

"Dude, we're the Teen Titans!" Beastboy stated "That's Raven, that's Robin, that's Starfire, that's Cyborg and I'm Beastboy."

Chris took another look at his rescuers. A pale child with lavender hair, an orange, green eyed girl, a boy with a mask and cape, a green child and an andriod. "…Am I dreaming?" he asked as he again took another look.

"No you are not brave police human!" Said Starfire, now more chiper at the thought of new friends.

"You said you were new here," Raven started "So you probably haven't seen us. We,re Super Heroes, are powers have been hopefully temporarly been affected by the T-Virus."

"Oh, that's right." Chris said, now remembering his new co-workers talk about The Teen Titans. "Okay, you were the survivors, correct."

Raven nodded. "We found you here after hearing an explosion and leaving our area. We found you and your friends…"

"That's right the zombies!" Chris interupted. "Were is Rebecca and Carlos?"

"There right over there, you were all just treated for the T-Virus since the zombies got a hold of you." Raven stated pointing to a fiew feet away were Carlos and Rebecca were just waking up.

"Well, thanks for finding us, now we have to find Jill and Berry." Carlos stated, fully awake.

"Who are they?" Robin asked

"Two more E.L.I.T.E. members. We split up to look for survivors."

"The city is pretty big, we should split up to look for them." Robin said

"But we may loose each other." Rebecca stated, now fully conscious like Chris and Carlos.

"You guys have a communicator and our frequency," Raven stated. "We have a communicator, just gives your frequncey and we'll split up into groups of four, with both teams having one communicator." The two teams nodded and the split up into two groups. Robin, Carlos, Rebecca and Starfire, composed the first team, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Chris were the other.

"Alright," said Chris, "Lets go." The two teams loaded up on recently gathered shells and split up through the decaying city, in search for Jill and Berry.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for chapter seven. I'm thinking of making another Teen Titans fiction, so if my updates for this seem to be coming slower, its not just because I'm lazy. Thanks for Reading and REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not much time, must leave computer soon to try and get a house, yes a house, moving, etc. BUT NOT THE POINT! Okay thanks to a review by Srefanie Johnson, I will take into consideration the cloths the people are wearing, I kinda forgot to mention that before ' so here is Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Resident Evil or Brand name items. No money was made or lost while making this fiction. Thank you

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 8

* * *

Team Alpha, Raven's team, slowly began to survey the eastern side of the city; they would then check the northern and meet up with Team Beta, Robin's team, in the middle of the city. Raven's cloak, now torn and tattered, slowly flowed behind her, it had gotten in the way of several gunshots and was an easy target for zombies and would snag occasionally. Her black fighting outfit had a few tares and her belt was beaten up. She had some scratches here and there and along the way she had ripped off her sleeves, because they were almost gone anyway. Her hood was down and torn slightly.

Beastboy was also in his fighting outfit, it was torn in several places on the leg and shirt but not much was different. Cyborg was in good condition, though some of his metallic structures were dirty or chipped. He also had a few scratches on his face. Chris was wearing a standard, blue and gold police uniform, with a bit more protective gear. His pant legs were badly ripped, along with his shirt. They were passing along when Chris began to walk to the left, into a building.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven who started to follow him. She looked up at the store Chris was heading too. It was a standard police equipment shop. It helped restock policeman's clothing, artillery, and miscellaneous on the job materials. It also sold mugs and funny magnets.

"I think we need a bit of an upgrade." He said looking at Ravens tattered clothing making her blush and give a bit of a giggle. Beastboy and Cyborg's mouths dropped and gave this new guy a glare; he winked at Raven and entered the shop. Cyborg and Beastboy were fuming as Raven followed him inside.

* * *

Team Beta or Robin's team, was surveying the western and southern sides. They would meet up with Team Alpha in the middle of the city. Robin was becoming impatient because they haven't even made it to the mayor's office, and were now looking for a team of policeman. Robin's mask was still in perfect condition, along with most of his outfit. His cape was torn in places along with his sleeves and pant legs; his boots were also scuffed and warn out. Starfire's outfit was fine, but she had plenty of scratches instead, her skirt was also torn a little. Rebecca was wearing her white and green medic out fit with the giant Red Cross on the back. Her outfit had scratches and tares from dogs and plants but was mostly in good condition. Carlos was also wearing the standard blue and gold police outfit, with a little less protective gear than Chris. His clothes were torn up but were still also in good condition.

Robin noticed a store to their left. It was a branch off of the same police store that Team Alpha had entered. Robin was sure they would have weapons and supplies in there and luckily it was open. They all agreed and followed the boy wonder in.

* * *

Jill and Berry just finished of the hordes of zombies that were previously following them. Jill was wearing an old police outfit from her Raccoon City days. It was a blue police out fit with silver words on it. It had a belt with materials, two protective shoulder pads, and a blue beret with a new badge that read E.L.I.T.E. It was torn but not so badly; it still was in a working condition.

Berry was wearing an orange shirt with a greenish grey colored vest. The vest was police standard and had pockets for materials. He wore the same belt as Jill and forest camouflage pants; he also wore steel toed combat boots. His out fit was more torn than Jill but was still in fine working order. They were currently near the middle of the city.

"I wonder where the others are." Jill wondered out loud as they passed another set of crashed cars. Berry tapped her shoulder and pointed to a store. Yet another branch of the police supply store. Jill looked at him. "Berry, I don't think we have time for that." Jill said in an annoyed voice.

"Come on, they would have, ammo, weapons and more suitable combat clothes. It would be a good investment." Berry said. He gave a sad face that made her laugh; he did this on purpose. She decided 'what the heck' and they entered the building.

* * *

On the other side of town a mysterious man was walking the empty streets. He was dressed in a standard police uniform, completely perfect, no scratches at all. He walked towards an office that read, "Parasol" with a black and green umbrella symbol on the left. The man snorted with a twisted grin on his face. He walked in and at first look, the building was abandoned, but the man walked over to a security system and punched in a code. Retinal scanners than popped up under the previous security system. The man took of his glasses for the scanners. They scanned and few seconds later said: "Albert Wesker, Code #00003456001, Identity matched." He grinned again as a door opened to the left of him; inside a man was waiting in a similar outfit.

"Well, Albert Wesker, so glad you could join us." The man said in an irritated voice.

"Cram it 'Nicholai Givoneaf'" Albert said in a mock tone of his voice. "I was busy cleaning up your mess."

Nicholas grunted, "Fine just sit down. The briefing will begin shortly.

* * *

Raven walked out of a dressing room. She was wearing a dark blue police beret, a short sleeved dark blue police shirt, a belt, long dark blue police pants and steel toe combat boots. Chris gave a whistle causing Raven to blush a deep red and Cyborg and Beastboy to fume even more. Chris was wearing an orange police shirt covered by a protective green vest. He had dessert camouflage on and regular combat boots. Cyborg was wearing a large forest camouflage outfit including shirt, pants, and equipment belt, with a green protective vest, he also had large steel toe combat boots on. Beastboy was wearing a blue or navy police shirt, navy pants and a navy police hat. He also had a belt and regular combat boots. Each uniform had protective padding on the shoulders.

The next item on their list was weapons. They found as much as they could carry. Raven stocked one Colt Python, with several rounds, two Berettas with several rounds and a shot gun loaded and no extra shells. She also grabbed some medical materials in a little medical pack. Chris grabbed a Beretta, two Colt Pythons and shot gun, each with several extra shells. Beastboy grabbed the same as Raven, though grabbed a bigger medical pack, and Cyborg grabbed the same as Chris. They then headed out freshly loaded and ready to go.

* * *

Robin came out of the dressing room. He wore a green police shirt, green police pants and his old combat boots, repaired and buffed up. Starfire wore a navy long sleeved police shirt, a navy beret, navy pants and regular combat boots; she got the out fit with a little help from Rebecca since Starfire wasn't sure of what was good. Rebecca wore a matching out fit only with a short sleeved shirt. The two giggled, acting just like sisters. Carlos went with a green short sleeved police shirt covered by a green police vest. Along with green police pants and steel toe combat boots. All uniforms, except Carlos' had protective padding on the shoulders; he felt the vest was enough.

They then went for the items. Robin kept his bird-a-rang and other crime fighting material and grabbed a standard 9mm gun with tons of rounds. Starfire, along with Rebecca's help picked out Colt Pythons, tons of rounds and medical supplies with large medical packs. Carlos grabbed, two Berettas, two Colt Pythons, and a shot gun, but had fewer rounds than Robin and the girls. They also walked out freshly loaded and ready for anything

* * *

Jill came out with a white, no sleeve, police shirt with a green vest, a pair of forest camouflage pant and steel toe shoes. Berry had an orange police shirt with a grey vest, forest camouflage pants and steel toe combat boots. Jill gave a stare at Berry as he had barely changed from his original.

They than walked over to the weapons, Jill grabbed two Berettas, two Colt Pythons and a shot gun, she also grabbed two knifes. She had several shells and rounds for each gun. Berry reloaded his custom Beretta and grabbed another, he also grabbed a colt python and a Bazooka he found locked up behind the counter. He grabbed as many rounds for each as he could. The two left and just in time to test out their new equipment were some zombies. They both smirked and drew one handgun for this job.

* * *

The three teams were now fully ready to take on anything that will come after them. Team Alpha securing the east and north; Team Beta searching the west and south; the teams will meet in the middle were Berry and Jill are currently. The teams continue there journey through the abandon city, in hopes to find survivors.

* * *

A/N: There, whew, a lot of research was put into the weapons portion of this chapter, but I was able to find some specifics. The outfits I kinda just went along with a basic knowledge of 'you ware a shirt, pair of pants and shoes, and sometimes hats or vests' but all in all I think it turned out okay. I also added a little bit of a hopefully funny part with the mugs and magnets, along with the Rebecca and Starfire bound and finally the Raven crushing on Chris, while Beastboy and Cyborg fume. Well besides that I rushed through this a little, so minor mistakes maybe here or there, I also realized I had a bit more time than previously thought, so I wrote a lot more than expected. Thanks for Reading, I except signed and Un-signed reviews so please Review if ya wish. Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi…Okay, sorry for not updating yesterday, couldn't get to a computer, also had a bit of writers block for a new story, which gave me writers block for this - -', anyway, hooray new reviews, okay after the disclaimer I shall have shout outs. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Resident Evil and Brand Names. No money was lost or made in the production of this fic.

Shout Outs: Here are some quick shout outs;

Stefanie Johnson: Thanks for being a big fan and for giving helpful suggestions, it really helps,

The Gecko: Thanks for your Reviews, and also for the suggestions.

Ravenara Erikana: Thanks for the reviews and of course you can write your own Re/T T cross-over I'll put you on my Alert List so I can read and Review it my self!

Shadow of the Phantom: Thanks for the reviews and hope you had a good time in Portugal.

If I missed any new reviewers I am sorry and all the older reviewers have a shout out in chapter 6. Thanks to all my reviewers, this story has more reviews than my other fics, so I won't give up on it any time soon.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E. 

Chapter 9

_

* * *

The town is deserted and lay in ruin. There are survivors, but will you make it to them in time? Watch your back; there is no turning back from here… _

Team Alpha continued to walk through the eastern side of the city, having fresh new material, they gained a higher confidence in the situation. Raven was leading the team, followed by Chris, Beastboy and than Cyborg, covering the rear. They had passed most of the buildings because they were destroyed when Slade made his appearance. They finally reached a building that they could enter at the corner of a street.

"Let's go." Raven said as they walked toward the building. The building was the abandoned Mc Meaty's that once served as an alien's base, now it was a restaurant, but they went out of business a day ago, apparently the idea didn't work with regular meat.

"Oh-h-h." Beastboy groaned as he remembered the meat locker and the moped he almost had. They entered the building in the order they were in. It was dark, but they did hear something. It came from a far corner near the register's desk. What ever it was it didn't sound like a zombie, it walked on all fours and it sounded like it had sharp claws, because it was scratching the tile floors. They slowly walked closer into the dark room, in hopes to gain the element of surprise. Unfortunately they were the victims of it. Right behind them a second creature had jumped on Raven, knocking her down. She had flipped it off, and began to fire; the creature didn't go down easy though; it smacked Raven and sent her sailing straight out the glass windows.

Chris shot down the beast, while Beastboy and Cyborg took on the second beast.

Raven slowly got up clutching her head and giving a painful look at the gash on her arm. Chris ran up to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked and gave her a hand. Raven took his hand and saw Beastboy and Cyborg take down the second beast.

"What was that thing?" She asked

"From previous experience, I believe it was a hunter, a modified creature created by Umbrella." Chris mentioned. "I think they were created by a synthesis of creatures that was injected with the T-Virus." Raven nodded and realized the position she was in. Right now she was holding hands with the E.L.I.T.E. officer. She gave a blush and released his hand; Beastboy and Cyborg were on the bursting point.

* * *

Jill and Berry were surveying a far off part of the city; they had worked their way there from the middle. There Jill noticed a suspicious sight. 

"Look Berry." She said as she walked to a store complex, stacked like an apartment. On the bottom they say a store named "Parasol" with a suspiciously familiar logo. They looked at each other.

"You don't think…"

"Oh, I think." Jill retorted as they ran to the building. They entered it with a slam. There were boxes here and there but over all it looked abandoned. To the inexperienced eye the place seemed perfectly inconspicuous, but Jill noticed the security system had a brand name that had several affiliations with criminal hide outs or were used to hide big business' secrets. She, being a former thief, knew how to lock pick any door, even if it was controlled by an electric circuit. She grabbed out a card that looked like a computer chip. She slid it through a card access slot. The machined beeped and revealed the retinal scanner.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here," Nicholai said, glaring at Wesker who just grinned and waved. "We may begin. Project Miasmic, the new Nemesis project, he has been injected with a usually…"lethal" amount of the T+-Virus, just like the Nemesis with the T-Virus, the T+-Virus has done better though. Mere bullets will not stop him, he has no known weaknesses, and he is, by all means, perfect. We anticipated the Teen Titans' powers, so we made it so the T+-Virus will disable those powers, the cure can only be processed in these labs, which I remind you will be destroyed in five hours. Any questions." As this was said the door full opened to revealed Jill and Berry listening through a crack that opened when Jill shoot the retinal scanner. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Wesker said "It seems like my former S.T.A.R.S. companions just heard your whole plan Givoneaf." Nicholai glared at Wesker. Jill and Berry drew their guns

"So you too working together, huh?" Jill said her voice filled with triumph.

"A gun, Ms. Valentine," Nicholai said with voice dripping with fake fear "I fell so, unprepared." As he said that the whole surrounding Umbrella workers, pulled out guns and a few other weapons, such as grenades and unlit Molotov Cocktails. "Go ahead, kill me, but you risk you own life as well."

Jill looked around; they were outnumbered, five to one. They both put down there guns in defeat. Nicholai smirked, "Put them in the cells, they will go with this whole place in five hours."

* * *

Beta Team was continuing to through the eastern side and was now in the south-east side of town. They had found several zombies, a few plant creatures, tons of dogs and seen a few hunters. They were mostly untouched, except for a few burns and scratches here and there. They hadn't entered any buildings, due to the fact that they were on fire. 

"No sign of Jill or Berry." Rebecca said disappointed.

"Relax Rebecca that was only the east side, we still have the south and middle to check, no need to worry." He said smiling at Rebecca. She gave a blush and smiled back. Robin was in the lead followed by Starfire, Rebecca and Carlos covering the rear. They continued walking and found an enterable building. It was a restaurant, a window was broken and the inside looked trashed. Inside, though, they saw a body. They rushed inside to see if he was still alive. He had a lab coat with an Umbrella logo; he was shot, so there was nothing they could do.

They looked at the scene, there was a chair were it seemed the person had been sitting. Across from him were two other chairs. He was shot in the side and was directly parallel to the broken window.

"Jill and Berry must have been here when the guy was shot…" Robin said

"They would never kill without a purpose." Rebecca interrupted

"They didn't, he was shot by a person outside that window." Robin continued. "It seems some survivors are not friendly."

"This man worked for this, Umbrella?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes," Carlos stated, "Look at his lab coat, he apparently was a scientist there."

Robin took out his communicator and put in Raven's frequency.

* * *

Raven was getting her arm bandaged by Beastboy, who also brought medical equipment.

"So, uh, Raven, you don't really like that guy do you?" Beastboy said looking at her. Raven blushed, but was saved as her communicator went off. She reached for it with a free hand.

"Raven here, what is it Robin?" She said into the communicator as Beastboy continued to mend the wound.

"Raven, be on the look out, we found somebody shot by a rouge survivor, we don't know what he or she looks like so be on guard, is everyone okay?" he said

"Yes, I got a bad scratch, but Beastboy is mending it now, Cyborg and Chris are checking the abandoned Mc Meaty's."

"Good we are at the south-east side; we'll arrive in the middle in about…two hours."

"Right we'll get a move on." The communication was ended and she put the communicator back. Beastboy had just finished with the wound and she rolled down her sleeve.

"Um, Raven?" Beastboy said blushing heavily

"Yes?" Raven asked, the blush on his face making her blush.

"I-uh-just wanted to-uh-tell you…that…" he was cut off by Cyborg and Chris exiting. They both jumped away from each other, blushing at the intimate moment that almost, but didn't, happen. Beastboy cursed in his mind. Raven got her emotions in check, without her powers she has bee succumbing to all kinds of emotions, so she decided she should probably stop. She straightened her face, "Are there any survivors?" she asked in her usual monotone expression.

"No sign of survivors." Chris said, he than pulled Raven back as they started to walk again. "Uh Raven?" he started.

"Yes?" Raven asked still in her monotone, feeling more comfortable in her old self.

"Sorry I've been so…flirtatious, you see, I already have a girlfriend, but I often act too flirtatious and accidentally lead girls on, so sorry." He said feeling kind of awkward. Raven nodded and they both continued walking. Raven wasn't hurt, she realized that he wasn't what she was looking for, it was just a crush. She then remembered the predicament she was in with her two other team mates, but that was quickly put aside as a trail of hunters jumped out of a near by building. The team got serious now. And they continued on into the hordes of hunters.

* * *

Jill woke up, it seemed they were knocked out before they were brought to there accommodations. She realized she was in a cell alone.

"Berry! BERRY!" she yelled hoping for a response.

"Oomph!" was her response, from the cell next to her. She sighed in relief.

"Berry, are you alright." She asked

"Yeah, though I feel like I've been put into a spin cycle."

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked as she looked around. The cell she was in was a small, dank on with thick iron bars. The door was a simple metal door that was automated on the outside, making it impossible to hack into on the inside. She then remembered something. She took out her police communicator.

"Berry, do you remember Chris' communicator frequency?"

"Yeah, I do, but why?" Jill gave a hopeful smile.

"My boyfriend may be able to get us out."

* * *

A/N: A little too much on the romance with this one? I think that a little, but I guess its okay, I promise the next chapter will be better, more action packed an a bit more horror, I did like my beginning, though.I decided to make it a bit more like the Resident Evil games. And I know I broke Chris and Raven up pretty…awkwardly, but I followed up with him and Jill together. Tell me what ya think? Review and Thanks 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HI! Wow is it chapter ten already, sheesh. Well do to a reviewers request the following chapters will be a little up with the gore, but hopefully not as much as to knock my T rating into a M rating, cause than is going to get angry at me for under rating my fic. So…BE CAREFUL and if you think I should up the rating, please notify me.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Resident Evil, Teen Titans, Name brand appliances, Jump city and anything else belonging to TT or RE. Thank you

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 10

* * *

Raven's heart was pounding, the hunters were beginning to over power them. Raven quickly kicked one off that bit into her leg. Blood trickled down onto the still raining street. She looked for her teammates she only saw Cyborg and Beastboy, Chris was no where in sight, she did remember, though, that his communicator went off, but at the time she had to focus on other things. She began to shoot at the hunters. Each shoot connected with the head of the hunters and they still kept going. She was beginning to worry as they slowly surrounded her.

There weren't too many left though. She had to think quickly. She reached down into her equipment belt as her back hit against a brick wall. She found something; she recognized it as the Colt Python. She hoped it would work. She aimed and shot one dead on, the gun made a louder bang sound as well as a more effective reaction. The hunter she shot squirmed around, spraying, what Raven thought, was its blood. The creature than fell and shriveled till it was no more. The other hunters looked at Raven, but instead of lounging at her, they howled and all of the creatures withdrew.

"Wow Raven, nice job. ARE YOU OKAY?" Cyborg yelled as he noticed the amount of blood coming from the wound on her leg. She was to busy before to realize how painful it was. She let out a whimper of pain as Cyborg began to bandage it with some of Raven's medical equipment.

"Where…is…Beastboy." She managed as she still winced in pain as he applied more disinfectant to the leg.

"He's over there, he got pretty banged up, and he's just resting for awhile." Cyborg was in no condition to tell her that Beastboy had critical damage. He'll survive, but Cyborg didn't know for how long.

* * *

"Jill…JILL!" yelled Chris into the communicator; the rain was messing with the reception. He got a response, but the message was clouded by static.

"Chris…Not much…Five hours…Umbrella…locked up…cell two thirty three…help us…"

"Five hours, five hours for what?" he yelled.

"Look for…Parasol…repeat…building…will explode…hours…hurry…only…hours left…" the communication than went dead.

"Dang it!" he yelled as the batteries for Jill's communicator went dead. He dialed in the number for his teammates. Cyborg answered.

"Cyborg of team Alpha, report."

"This is Chris, where is Raven and Beastboy?"

"Their here, Beastboy is in critical condition and were out of red herbs, Raven has a wound on her leg, but she can walk, where are you?" Cyborg asked with an angered tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was following a lead I had from a the surviving team, but now I'll look for some red herbs, you guys wait there. Protect Beastboy until I get back and Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"If he transforms…don't hesitate to kill him."

"SAY WHAT?" Cyborg yelled back.

"You will be putting both you and Raven in danger if he transforms and you let him live. There is a cure, but it only works before the transformation and sometimes it doesn't work. If he transforms…we lost him for sure."

"…Fine, but you better get your butt in gear and get back here with some red herbs!" Cyborg said, in a determined voice.

"Roger that." Chris responded as he began his search for red herbs.

* * *

"Stupid battery!" Jill yelled throwing the communicator against the cell wall, shattering it. "I just hope Chris got the message." she said laying back in the small bed they had supplied.

"Don't worry Jill we still have…" he was interrupted by footsteps outside his cell. the belonged to Wesker.

"Betrayed us again, Wesker." Jill said in an unconcerned voice. Wesker just smiled.

"Well, you still are the same." he said, unlocking the cell doors.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked in shock.

"Nicholai has a different plan for you. Your cells still have an electric barrier, when I leave along with the rest of the staff, you will be let free and locked in here with the hunters, zombies and the Miasma project." Jill walked up to where her cell door was. she briskly walked threw it without getting harmed.

"How did you…?"

Just than the sound of doors locking were heard over the intercom along with laughing.

"Wesker, you would think I would let you out as well, I choose you for that task so I could finally get rid of you."

"Givoneaf, you son of a…?"

"A-a-a Wesker, you got your self into this. Have fun." as he said that the intercom turned off. Jill then held a gun to Wesker's head.

"I could kill you right here," she than re holstered her gun. "But you know your way around here, so you're gonna help us out."

"Why should I?"

Jill just shook her head. "And you think you know me, look I can lock pick any door, how do you think we got in here. You scratch my back and play your cards right, I'll scratch yours." She said giving him a stern look. He snorted and looked away.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee your safety."

"My sentiments exactly." she said as Berry walked out the door.

"After you." Jill said to Wesker. He grunted and began to lead the way to the control room.

* * *

"Keep shooting!" Robin yelled as a horde of zombies came from nowhere. They kept shooting the heads of, but for every zombie knocked down, three more took its place. Robin began to speculate something.

'There aren't this many people in the city.' he thought to himself. 'They must be producing more.'

Rebecca screamed as one of the zombies bit into her arm. She smacked it off and held her arm as the blood began to drip on the floor. She quickly got a red herb and some med spray. Carlos ran to her side and protected her as the zombies began to come near. Starfire had Robins back, as they moved into the middle as they continued, Robin saw something truly horrifying. It looked like a cocoon, but a grotesque one. It was held high by for stems at each corner and was high enough for a human to walk under it, but underneath it a hole opened an a zombie came out. It was like the queen ant, and it was multiplying fast.

"Starfire, hurry we have to get to that cocoon." Starfire nodded and got out the two guns she owned fully loaded, she than took the front and began shooting a path. A couple of zombies had scratched her on their way but she ignored zombies on the side. When they reached the cocoon, Robin noticed something.

"It's alive." he said as one of the stems moved up and began to move it. Apparently, though, this did stop the process. Starfire reached into her pocket.

"If this is like the earth cocoon, I believe it is flammable, yes?" Starfire said, throwing Robin a lighter she picked up from the Police shop. Robin smiled.

"Starfire, there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Starfire said smiling back.

"I love you." as he said that they closed in and shared a kiss. They withdrew and smiled at each other, they than got back to the battlefield. Robin followed the cocoon, while Starfire shoot down the zombies in her way.

* * *

On the other side Beastboy's condition was getting worse. Looking at him you could tell he was in pain. There were gashes everywhere, dripping blood into the streets, the bleeding has relatively stopped, but his breathing was short and fast. Raven and Cyborg watched over him.

"Cyborg…you don't-you don't think he'll…?"

"He wont, we just got to trust Chris on this one." he said looking at Beastboy. His eyes were closed, but they weren't sure if he was unconscious or sleeping. Then out of an area, more hunters returned.

"AW CRAP!" Raven yelled "They must have went back to get more."

"There seems to be more than the last time." Cyborg responded. Raven grabbed her Colt Python.

"You got one, right?" She asked Cyborg. He smirked and drew two out of the holsters. Raven smiled and they both gained a steady ground. As the hunters got closer, the two began to fire.

* * *

"Red herbs, red herbs," Chris muttered as he looked through an alleyway. "Where are some red herbs?" he yelled. So far he was only able to find, two green and three blue. This would help restore Beastboy back to physical health, but it won't cure the virus. He needed at the least two red herbs. He than remembered the flower shop he was in, it was still in good enough condition, and wasn't too far away. He stopped and looked around, he than stood in a direction, nodded and ran to the flower shop.

He arrived in about ten minutes time. He saw that the fire from the other office to the explosion had caught this one on fire too. Chris trended at the outside of the building, jogging in place, he than sprinted towards the building and jumped in. As soon as he got in he rolled to prevent catching on fire. He quickly looked around; the place was clouded by smoke. In the corner, though, there were three pots of red herbs, marked down. Chris smiled and grabbed them. He noticed that the burning flowers had also helped catch the place on fire, he almost forgot about those, but there was no time to reminisce. He quickly got out of the flower shop with the herbs and dashed in the direction of the team.

_

* * *

A life depends on you; will you make it in time? The clock ticks as the city continues to decay around you. Pick up the pace; his life is fading…_

* * *

A/N: I liked this chapter, I added some romance in there, along with another creatinon of mine, the cocoon thingie. Sorry there wasn't a lot of gore, guess I'm too worried about the rating; I would like to keep it T. Oh well, hey thanks for reading, you were a great audience, Review and Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi!...Well that is all I needed, thanks reviewers shout out on next chapter! Review Please!

Disclaimer, I do not own Teen Titans, Resident Evil, or Name Brand Items. No money was made or lost in the production of this Fiction. Thank you

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 11

* * *

"Hang in there B.B.!" Cyborg said as he shot another hunter. They had taken down almost every hunter, and Beastboy had awakened. The gashes, scratches and bites were finally beginning to affect his once unconscious body. He screamed out in pain as the cuts pierced his flesh.

"Chris is coming Beastboy, hold on, he'll be here soon!" Raven said as she rushed to his side. He winced in pain as she grabbed his and began to soothe him. His cries of pain slowly went down; he was unconscious again. Raven got up and quickly shot a hunter that had leapt at her. The creature squealed and fell to the floor. She noticed that two of them were about to escape and get more.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled and shot at both. The two squirmed for a while but slowly they dissolved like the rest of the defeated. Cyborg gave an exhausted sigh and sat down nest to Beastboy. Beastboy was lying in front of the McMeaty's complex that soon went out of business. His gashes would not heal for some reason and the blood kept coming. Afraid that bandaging will just waste them, Cyborg had no choice, but to wait while his friend either bleeds to death or becomes one of the living dead.

* * *

Chris continued to run through the abandon city. He was almost in the clear; so far, he had seen no sight of any creatures. However, as he was about to make to a block form were he was supposed to be; a giant misshapen creature sprang up. This creature had the body, legs and fangs of a spider, the tail of a scorpion and giant wings that looked like bat wings. Chris sat in awe of the creature as it gave an inhuman squeal. The creature lifted a leg and swatted it at Chris. He dodged it and reached for his shotgun. He began to shoot at the creature and it seemed to be working. Victory seemed certain for Chris, until the creature spit acid on his shotgun. The gun slowly dissolved and left him defenseless. Chris noticed though that the creature looked about ready to fall, so he did the most risky thing imaginable. He took out a knife and charged the creature.

* * *

Jill and Berry continued to follow Wesker, as they made there way through the Parasol building. According to Wesker, they had 2 hours and 30 minutes to get out of there. The building, along with the whole city would explode.

"Umbrella has all the data they need," Wesker said, "So, to prevent another Raccoon city case, he left a spare way out at the mayors office. However, I don't plat fair either." Wesker continued grinning. "I hid the only way out in the mayor's office. Another helicopters opening remote control. If we can get there and find it before he does, than there is no problem."

"Wesker," Jill started, "What about the Miasma project. Wesker stopped in his tracks. He had almost forgotten about the monstrosity. He than picked up his pace. They were now sprinting down the halls of the office. Unfortunately, they were not alone. Something was following them, something, inhuman.

* * *

Robin continued to run after the cocoon like monster that was creating some of these zombies, though there was another, unfortunate surprise. It seems that mutated wasps had created this cocoon, and they were willing to protect it. Robin quickly shot most of them, but they seemed to keep coming. Eventually he shot most of them down, and continued to run from the others, he knew the only way to stop these things, was to get at the nest, that way all the larva, workers and drones, and maybe even the queen, will be killed.

The effects of the T+-virus amazed Robin. It created wasp's civilizations that can also create zombies. Robin quickly caught of with the creature. He decided it was now or never. He ran up, grabbed a bird-a-rang, lit it on fire, and threw it at the cocoon. The cocoon soon made a ghastly scream; suddenly a swarm of wasps came out, on fire. They flew around for a while until they all eventually fell along with the cocoon.

Starfire noticed the smoke and knew that Robin had taken care of the cocoon. Rebecca, Carlos and herself took care of all the zombies created by the cocoon and were now resting. Robin walked up to them from a far corner and told them. "Lets go."

* * *

Chris was rushing the creature still. He now had several scratches and injuries from the spider like creature. He had tried using his handguns, but nothing worked so he went back to the knife. He had an idea though; he quickly rushed the creature again only this time he slid under the creature. He quickly cut off each leg. The creature gave a ghastly squeal and fell. It was still alive but it could not move. Chris bent over and gasped for air, all the fighting had left him winded, but he couldn't stop now. He continued running down a clear path, and soon he gained sight of the McMeaty's.

* * *

Raven held Beastboy's hand again, as he slowly awakened once again from his unconscious state. He winced in pain as the sharp stings of his wounds came back to him. He was feeling groggy and light headed. He looked around, though it hurt to move. He saw Cyborg sitting on the left, while Raven sat on the right, holding his hand in a soothing manner. Beastboy smiled at the fact that his friends did not abandon him. His will to live was holding on, but he wasn't sure how long he could last. The soothing tinge of sleep was coming back, but Beastboy didn't take it, afraid he would never wake up. Raven looked out and saw something faint approaching. She gently put Beastboy's hand down and drew her gun, but she soon put it down, as she saw the figure closely, a grin appeared on her face as she yelled. "Chris!"

It was him, still running though he could barely feel his legs, he ran up to them and almost collapsed, but he quickly, reached into his pocket and reached out the three red herbs. Raven gave him the biggest hug imaginable, and so did Cyborg. They quickly mad a batch and gave it to Beastboy. His wounds instantly show signs of improvement. He then told Raven about what Jill had said. She quickly grabbed her communicator and dialed Robin's frequency.

_The time will soon arrive; will you make it out? Will you survive? Only time will reveal its answer_

* * *

A/N: I liked this chapter, it was okay but I wrote in a rush cause I only had one hour, and it takes like, two and a half hours to get a long one. Well Review please and Thanks 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi. Its chapter twelve and its time for SHOUT OUTS! hooray Here is the Disclaimer and Shout outs. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Teen Titans, Resident Evil and/or Name Brand Products. No money was lost or made in the making of any of the previous, present and/or future chapters. Thank you.

Shout Outs: Here there are

mandystarr: Maybe your right, Thanks, I'll try to get her in more of the action.

Darth Shogun XX: …Thanks.

Shadow of the Phantom: Thanks, and yes doom is delicious. Also thanks for being a loyal Reviewer

Stefanie Johnson: Thanks for reviewing and being such a loyal one at that

Ravenara Erikana: Also thanks to you as a loyal reviewer!

Thanks to all my reviewers incase I've missed one. Here's chapter 12

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 12

* * *

Beastboy's breathing was slowly returning to normal, though he still winced as the wounds stung a little. Raven wasn't patched in with Robin yet.

"Come on, COME ON!" she said getting aggravated. Here the Alpha team was, stuck until Beastboy recovered, given a max of five hours to stay at Jump City, if that much. Raven was about to give up when Robin picked up.

"Raven is everything okay."

"No, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Chris patched in with the surviving team. Though the message was incoherent, he got that they were captured by Umbrella and a bomb or massive explosion would go off in a max of five hours, no exact time was given. We are stranded due to once fatal wounds on Beastboy, he's now recovering but we're stuck. We need you to go to the southern area and go to a building with the sign 'Parasol'. And hurry there isn't much time I'm sure."

"Roger that, Report the minute you're mobile again." The communication was than cut. Raven walked over to the rest of the team, next to Beastboy. He was awake now and talking, though his jokes did not help time fly.

* * *

Jill continued to follow Wesker as he sprinted across the building. It seems that the Miasma project was let loose in the building. Wesker mentioned while they were running that Miasma was kept in the lowest level, about two stories down. He said that it wouldn't take long, though.

"It thinks like a real human, though the mutations are easily seen. He has a boosted strength and heightened senses. He can probably smell us from down there." Wesker explained as they turned a corner. They stopped by a map and took it with them. Jill noticed that the control panel was about three stories up, and a laboratory was one flight down. Jill gave Berry the card she used to break in.

"Use this in any card slot it should disable all the security locks." She said as they were nearing the stairs.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Nicholai mentioned that the T+-Virus disables the Teen Titans powers, and on our assignment, one of the officers mentioned them, they're supposed to be super heroes."

"So?"

"He also mentioned the only cure can be made in this lab, so I'm going down to the lab to make up an antidote."

"But the Miasma project may be there already." Berry exclaimed as they reached the stairs.

"That's a risk I'm gonna have to take." She ran to the right going down a set of stairs.

"Where is she…?" Wesker started

"I got the code breaker, she said not to worry."

"As long as you got the code breaker I'm not." Wesker said coldly as he walked up the stairs. Berry was about to pull his gun on him, but he realized that he had the map, and that he may still have some valuable information. Berry reluctantly followed him

* * *

Robin quickly moved the team out. They had all healed and were ready to go. They began to move south when more hunters arrived with a group of giant scorpions and flowers.

"Starfire, you take care of the scorpions and flowers with the Rebecca, Carlos you and me get the hunters." They all nodded and rushed into action. Starfire began fast and furious. She started kicking and shooting scorpions left and right. Rebecca also was moving a lot faster, disposing of flowers and some scorpions. Robin and Carlos began there assault on the hunters. Since Robin didn't grab a Colt Python Carlos threw him his second one, he also tried some of his bird-a-rangs. He threw one straight at a hunter and disabled it while he took it down with the gun. Carlos dodged a couple of swipes from one and shot it down easily. Starfire quickly kicked one of her and fired, while Rebecca was shooting down flowers left in right.

In minutes the fighting was over. They quickly continued until they reached the Parasol building. There were fresh tire track and they lead in the direction of the Mayors office. Beta team decided to stay on stand-by for a half an hour; if Alpha didn't show up they would follow the tracks without them.

* * *

Jill slowly turned the corner on the Basement one: Laboratory level, or so the sign above the staircase read. The room was empty and silent. Apparently, Nicholai must have thought they would all rush up to the control room, so her probably let the monsters out there, and give Miasma the thrill of the chase. She slowly walked on the tiled floors, each step making a loud clack sound. She finally reached the lab. She rushed straight in and locked the closed door behind her. She saw that the test tubes and beaker were still in full gear. Luckily, the scientist were too busy to take there notes with them, so she had resources. She grabbed the nearest beaker and began to experiment.

* * *

Unfortunately for Berry and Wesker, Jill was right about the monsters. They were all up on the higher levels. Wesker punched the head off one of the zombies, it strolled for a while into it fell to the floor. Berry took a few down. The decided they shouldn't waste their time and kill them all, so they just got rid of enough to clear the path. They had two hours, and they weren't even at the mayors' office.

* * *

Beastboy slowly sat up without wincing, he said he was ready to move but he needed some help. Beastboy would be helped by Cyborg on the left and Chris on the right, since they were about the same size. Raven would be their defense. They contacted Robin and he told them to hurry and about the tire tracks. Beastboy lifted his left arm over Cyborg shoulder and his right over Chris'. They all took a deep breath and hurried as fast as they can to the building that held three survivors, and a beast._

* * *

The doors are locked. There is no way out. You have the materials, you have the knowledge, but do you have the time? You still have along way to go and someone is hunting you down, will you be a helpful asset, or well you be…dead weight._

* * *

A/N: Chapter twelve, I really liked this chapter, hope you did too. Again, thank you for your reviews and I expect more. Thanks and Review. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: HI! Chapter 13…and I ran out of things to say except sorry about the mistakes in chapter 12, I just re-read it and felt ashamed, like putting "the Rebecca" and "her" instead of he for Nicholai…well…yeah, enjoy Chapter 13!

Disclaimer: Feeling lazy, I shall say look at the other twelve chapters, if it is not obvious that I don't own them, you haven't been paying very good attention.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 13

* * *

Robin kicked a pebble impatiently; it had only been five minutes when Raven called and another five after. Robin was anxious and felt like time was running out fast. He ran to the door and tried to open it again. It was still locked. He walked over to Carlos; his impatience was very noticeable.

"Do you have the team insides frequency?" He said in an impatient tone. He nodded and dialed it in his communicator. There was no response from the others communicator.

"No response," Carlos said, "apparently, their battery went dead, or the communicator was broken, or… something like that." Robin made and aggravated sigh and started pacing. Starfire and Rebecca were casually chatting, but other than that, the area was silent.

* * *

"No, No, NO!" Jill said, as the concoction in the beaker turned a shade of purple. "Why isn't it turning a light blue color?" she shouted in frustration. The notes the scientist left did provide the materials for the antidote, but the writing was scratchy and not all amounts were given. She sighed and picked up another test tube full of a complex compound, and tried again. This time the concoction turned a dark blue. "I'm getting there!" She said, writing the amounts she added and started calculating, unknowing that still one story below, someone could smell her scent and was beginning to find the way up.

* * *

"Were are we now!" Berry yelled as he shot down another zombie.

"Third floor." said Wesker, shooting down a giant reptile. "One more floor, but it seems as we go up, the harder the monsters seem." Berry nodded as another giant spider crept out from the corner. He began to shoot and began to worry if Jill was having the same trouble.

* * *

Raven and the team were about three blocks from were the Parasol building was located. She knew because before this, she remembered passing it on the way from a walk she took once. It was easy to remember, and she thought it suspicious, but ignored the feeling, now wishing she hadn't. Beastboy often winced, but he was almost ready to walk. He was now only leaning on Cyborg, while Chris and Raven now defended.

"Guy's, I think I can at least limp now." Beastboy said. Cyborg slowly let him go; he could stand and slowly walk. His recovery was almost complete, and now they only had to worry about getting there and getting out.

* * *

"Eureka!" Jill yelled as she jumped in the air. The present concoction had turned the shade of blue she needed. She quickly started synthesizing more as the notes the Umbrella scientist left now made sense with her own. In no time she had made eleven antidotes, even one for Wesker. She grabbed a giant backpack that lay there and quickly gathered the antidotes and extra supplies to make more if needed. She felt really good, until she heard loud footsteps from a nearby area.

She quickly hid under a lab table and huddled up into the fiddle position. Something smashed open the door causing some chemicals to spill. In walked Miasma. He seemed to be about eight feet tall, with sharp disfigured claws for hands, the claws seemed connected to the shoulders in one big mass, with a concave area that served as a palm and no fingers, just sharp claws all in all it looked short and human at the top but widened and flattened for the hands. The upper body of the beast seemed to be inside out; the muscles of the chest and abdomen were showing. The creature's lower body looked almost human. Finally it's faced look somewhat similar to the Nemesis project, its lips were moved up revealing parts of the teeth and gums, two soulless eyes appeared white and unfeeling, and though it seemed to have no nose, it made sniffing sounds. It was dressed like the Nemesis Project, though you could see some of its chest.

Jill held her breath, in hopes of it not being able to see, hear or smell her. Luckily the chemical it spilled left no smell to the human nose, but to the nose of Miasma it filled the room with plenty of smells, covering hers. Miasma walked out of the room, gave another sniff or two, and began walking to the stairs. Jill waited until it was up the stairs to get out from hiding. She decided to give a shot at distracting Miasma on the next floor. She shot at his back as she found him climbing the stairs to the upper story. She carefully laid the backpack with materials aside and the Miasma whiffed her and turned around he gave an angry grunt and began to walk down the stairs again. Jill gave a deep breath and began to fire.

* * *

Berry and Wesker had finally got to the control room; luckily there was a card slot. Berry quickly slid the card across and waited, around three minutes later, the security was cleared. Wesker smiled with relief. Berry ran out and toward the stairs in hopes of finding Jill. Wesker gave a wicked grin and followed, hopping to catch something, entertaining.

Jill gave a painful yell, as the monster threw her into another wall. She had apparently got on his nerves; she got up though and seemed fine. The antidotes were her concern, but the Miasma, didn't seem to notice them. She was going to fire again, when she heard Berry yell for her.

"Jill!"

"Berry, I need help!" Jill yelled back as the Miasma Turned around to see him and a shocked Wesker. The creature drew its attention away from both Jill and Berry and focused on Wesker. It immediately grabbed him. He squirmed in the monsters tight grip. Jill began to fire, while Berry drew out the Bazooka he had acquired a while back. However, it wasn't loaded in time, the creature had thrown Wesker and slashed him. His blood trickled onto the floor as he fell to the ground. Berry fired the bazooka and done a lot of damage to it. It turned around only to get another shot from the bazooka. It quickly pushed them aside and ran out of the building. Jill and Berry actually felt sorry for Wesker and covered him in a drape. They then heard screams from outside, a roar and then some gunshots. Jill quickly grabbed the antidotes and ran out side. There they found Rebecca and Carlos in shock as the creature ran off in the direction of the mayor's office. They also saw Chris arrive with three members of the Teen Titans, the other two next to Rebecca and Carlos.

* * *

After some explaining and a few welcomes they were all ready to go. They all reloaded and were given a briefing.

"There may be an extra remote of the mayors in his office, it was meant for Nicholai, but Wesker hid it, we may be able to find it before him." Jill stated. "Oh and people we have the antidote. It will take four hours for your powers to recover though, so we will save them for on the way out." They all nodded and began the long walk to the mayor's office.

_

* * *

You've made it this far, you are with your team, but will they be enough? Will you take on the beast, or will the beast take on you? Hurry there isn't much time, take every step like it will be your last._

* * *

A/N: There it is, hopefully no spelling errors. Thanks for reading and Review! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi, Had a surgical procedure done, in grown toe, --'Over reacted to a needle but other than that the numbing is beginning to go out on me and I'm in minor pain. So if this chapter is shorter than others…you got an explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, every chapter says it, I still don't own them…but I do kinda own the Miasma project, though it is a rip off of the Nemesis and Tyrant…NEVER MIND! I DON'T OWN T.T. OR R.E.! Thank you.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 14

* * *

A figure began to move in the parasol building. It got up, but was hunched over; a sheet was covering the person's identity. The person ripped off the sheet to relieve a badly damaged Wesker. The gash did not kill him, but did leave him fatally wounded. He had passed out, but he knew he didn't have much time. He walked through the building till he reached the garage. There were five cars left, one his. He limped to it to find that his tires were slashed. Cussing in a whisper, he began his long journey on foot, to the mayor office.

* * *

The group still had a block to go. Beastboy was fully recovered and back to his own personality; Bad news for Raven.

"What do you get when you cross a banjo and a raccoon?" He started

"Hopefully, a good joke." Raven said annoyed. The other teammates laughed, and Beastboy eventually did too.

"It fells good to laugh again." Chris said. The others agreed as they continued their long journey. They began to tell stories of past experiences, like the Raccoon City fiasco. Or the time Raven was used as a portal for Trigun, and the time Beastboy and Cyborg went into her mind while Trigun was trying to poses it.

The conversations made the time fly by; it seems that all the zombies would be closer or inside the mayor's office. Of course as they drew near this was true. All the laughing and talking in the world could not replace or decrease the current circumstances. In an instance the happy faces turned serious ones. The only thing that would replace it, this feeling,was the escape and destruction of Jump City.

* * *

"Wesker." Nicholai said, as the Umbrella team reached the place where the remote was only to fin it gone. The team had searched the whole room to find nothing. Apparently, Wesker could tell when he was being deceived and did some deceiving of his own.

"You men, check this floor. You, check the second story. You, the third, You the fourth; I will check the basement with you. Move out, we have an hour till the choppers arrive and an hour and a half till this place blows up. Search everywhere, and be ready, Miasma has probably took care of the former S.T.A.R.S. members, and he'll be after us next.

* * *

The team reached the mayors office, after frantically dealing with several groups of hunters and more so for the zombies. When they reached the entrance gate, it was already open; the Umbrella team was already inside. They quickly ran in; a bad mistake. Almost instantly, a deformed creature lashed out at them, knocking them all down.

"A chimera," Jill said getting up. "I thought they stopped making these creatures." They all drew there guns and began to fire. The handguns weren't working so well. So they all drew there strongest weapon, besides Berry's bazooka. Raven shot it with a Shotgun, it worked well and the others followed in. Eventually, but painfully, the creature went down, leaving several scratches and some minor injuries with it.

They all entered the mayor's office. The layout was similar to that of the mansion. There were two stair cases, curved on both the left and right sides to reveal a portrait in the middle. The floors were tile except for the staircase and the route to the staircases and doors. There seemed to be five levels; the four stories and a basement.

* * *

The groups were split up into Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Epsilon and Pi. Alpha team was Starfire and Raven, Beta team was Jill and Rebecca, Gamma team was Cyborg and Beastboy, Epsilon team was Robin and Carlos, and Pi team was Chris and Berry. Alpha was to check the first story; Beta the second, Gamma the third, Epsilon the fourth and Pi was to check the Basement. They all put their hands together; Jill felt a little inspiration would help. Everyone, except Raven, shouted "For Jump City." She just whispered it. They all split. Hoping they would see everyone again soon.

* * *

Wesker limped up to the building, blood trailing him for a mile, attracting all sorts of monsters. He shot them down though, one by one. He could also sense that Miasma was coming closer. He gave a pained smirk and limped forward into the soon doomed building._

* * *

Your finally there, the final threshold. You split up for the last time; will you see your friends again, or will it just be you to emerge victories? Time moves faster, hope seems dim. But maybe, just maybe…you will survive._

* * *

A/N: This was okay, It was shorter by aboutone hundred to one hundred and fifty words, as a perfectionest a use wordcount for each chapter so I know.A little drained of ideas, but I feel good about this. Thanks for reading and review. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello! SHOUT OUT TIME, though not many have updated on their reviews I still can thank some people for reviewing. Anyway here's the other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Resident Evil, or Name brand items. No money was lost or made in the production of this fic. Thank you.

Shout outs: Here are the shout outs for chapters 12, 13, 14.

Stefanie Johnson: Again thanks, the Trigon /spelled right this time/ error I mixed with the Anime, Trigun, woops, anyway thanks again!

Shadow of the Phantom: Thanks for the review and the random oddities!

Well, thanks to all reviewers and hoping for more, so far I at least have two reviews per chapter, which is the best out of my other fics; it also has the most hits…even though I have little understanding of these 'hits' sigh on with the fiction.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 15

* * *

Team Alpha began there search of the base floor, from the looks of it, there were nine doors. They went to the first on the right side, Starfire opened it with ease. From the looks of it, it was a common room. The mayor's office was also his house, so the first two floors would probably be like a regular house. They both walked in slowly. The rain outside got fierce and the wind picked up. The trees outside the room scratched the windows as they were blown. The room was dark but a couch was noticeable along with a desk and a few papers.

They looked through the whole place, under the couch, in-between the couch, everywhere; except the closet. Starfire walked over to the closet, as she was about to open the door a zombie jumped at her from inside. Starfire gave a shocked scream and began to fire. She took down the zombie, along with most of the closet. Starfire took a deep breath and she was fine. They looked in the closet; inside they saw a few shirts and a piece of paper. Raven picked it up and read it out loud.

**Mayor's Report: Friday **/two days ago/

**The City has been out of control lately, I don't now what to do anymore. Rebuilding seems too risky and the deficit isn't helping. Hopefully, more progress will be made…hopefully.**

**Mayor's Report: Saturday**

**A company known as Umbrella has asked for something unspeakable; they demanded to use Jump City as a test site, they said they would pay me a large sum and take care of the city. I refused but the offer may be my last chance…hopefully I won't resort to that option.**

**Mayor's Report: Sunday**

**I couldn't take it anymore; the city is as good as dead. I waited for the Umbrella Company to call; the call was made at seven thirty p.m. I was told to start construction of a wall to keep the Virus and the people inside; the wall would take an hour to build, so I called the conference thirty minutes away from completion.**

**The process would be simple; there would be a helicopter entrance and exit. There would be a remote control with three buttons, one to open the entrance/exit and one to close it. The third would lock it. Then and inside agent will spread the virus, it was said to be an android, but they wouldn't tell me anymore than that. There would be two remotes, one for the team that will leave immediately, and one for the team that would take observation. I would leave immediately and be paid to be silenced. A bomb hidden in a spot not given to me would explode in the early morning, destroying the whole city, and all of the possible survivors. I'm sorry Jump City…there is nothing more I can do. **

Raven crumpled the paper in her anger, but she realized it may help to keep it. She put it in a pocket on the uniform she was wearing. Starfire was as appalled at the mayor's decision.

"Odious, and selfish." She stated in an angry tone. There was nothing else in the room. They quickly walked out and checked the next room.

* * *

Team Beta began there search of the second story. From where they were, they could see Starfire and Raven pass out of the room. The structure was similar to the mansion, only it had wider stories and each floor resembled the first, thought the stairs were not curved but lay against the wall, straight. Jill and Rebecca entered the first room. It was a bathroom, which had more than a sink in it. Inside there were three zombies; each of them walked towards Jill and Rebecca. The two began firing and eventually took them down. They looked through the area and inside the bathtub they found a shiny object. It was a key, but to where it was, was uncertain. Jill found tiny words written around the base key. The words surrounded a picture of the four seasons.

"**This key you hold will open plenty and all. Just look for the seasons, summer, spring, winter and fall."**

Jill wasn't sure what use this would be, but she put it in her pocket anyway. Under the sink cabinet they found a wrench, other than that, nothing else was found. They went into the next room. This room was empty and looked like a bar area. At the far corner, however, was a door, it was locked, but had a picture of a blooming pink flower, it had a small inscription underneath it in a cursive font that read "_Spring_" Jill took the key out and tired it, it worked. She put the key back into the pocket and they opened the door.

* * *

Gamma team was searching the third floor. It was similar to the second and first floor only it looked more professional; mostly likely the business area. Cyborg and Beastboy roamed the halls looking for a door to try first. They picked the third from the left. They opened it to reveal another hall way with a door at the very end. The two haven't talked yet, but down the hall, Beastboy asked Cyborg a question.

"Do you…like Raven?"

"Yeah we're friends." Cyborg answered, hoping this wasn't the question he was thinking of.

"No, do you…really like Raven?"

Cyborg knew this was coming. He sensed that Beastboy felt the same way about Raven as he did. Cyborg didn't want to respond, so he tried to delay the subject, but Beastboy was series about it.

"Well?" Beastboy said the irritation in his voice was very clear. Cyborg still tired to delay it, but when Beastboy asked again he responded.

"Do you?" he said looking at Beastboy. This wasn't what Beastboy expected so he blushed and went back to his side of the narrow wall. Cyborg sighed on the inside. He was still too afraid to admit it to anyone, but he wanted to tell Raven, if anyone, first. They continued to the door, when they reached it, it opened easily. Inside, or rather outside, there was a patio. It was a long patio that stretched across to another door. They began to walk across when something flapped its wings.

Cyborg looked around and saw a crow. It didn't look deadly so they continued on, but soon two more crows lined up on the patios had rail. Beastboy noticed that these crows didn't look average. By the time they had reached the door area, there were about thirteen crows, all staring at them. Cyborg reached for the handle and the crows attacked. All at once the mutated crows began to peck at them.

Cyborg tried shooting them, but there were too many, and they couldn't take them all on. They quickly ran back to the previous door and went back to the hall way. The two rested there out of breath, they decided to look for the other door that leads to the patio, instead of taking the short cut. They exited the room and entered the next room.

* * *

Team Pi, were on the base floor looking for the entrance to the basement. Berry looked at the picture suspiciously as Chris frantically searched the grounds. Berry noticed that the area dedicated to the picture had a slight breeze coming from the sides. Chris noticed something about one of the stairs handrails. At the very beginning of each handrail there was a small sized sphere, it was held up by a little stand that looked like a very round cylinder. One sphere looked a little bit higher than the matching one on the other side. He pushed it down then heard Berry yell. He ran over and nothing was different.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked Berry. Berry than thought of something.

"Chris, do whatever you did over there again." Berry said frantically. Chris walked over and was going to push the sphere down again, but it was locked. He was about to tell Berry when he noticed that the other side looked now like his side before he pushed the sphere down.

He walked over to Berry and told him to push that side down as hard as he could. He did and the one on Chris' side went up. He pushed it down and both spheres stayed down. They walked back to the picture and instead there was a passage way down to the basement. They then began to descend into the Basement.

* * *

Wesker continued his way to the building, but had a better idea. He walked away from the front entrance and slowly walked, due to his injury, to the side of the building. He entered what looked like a storm shelter, located underground. He walked in a clicked on the dangling light. The power was cut in the mayor's office, but not in the shelter, its power was different, incase a storm knocked off power, it was a solar powered light and seemed to work well. He went to the farthest side of the building. He put his hand that didn't cover his wound on the wall and began to feel around. When he felt what he was looking for he pushed it in. An area of the wall pushed past the other parts and made a beep noise, a door than slid open, revealing a passage way to the Basement. He smiled and walked in.

* * *

Nicholai had still not found the remote and was frantic about it. He continued to search the Basement, but he was running out of time and still had more places to search. He grabbed out his communicator.

"Have any of you found it yet?" He yelled angrily into the small communicator. They all responded at different times but with the same results "Not yet."

Nicholai grew angry, at this rate they would miss the helicopters and end up in the explosion. He and his assistant continued to look, Unaware of the three people know in the Basement.

* * *

Each team still had more ground to cover and were unsure of were to look next. They all had at least one communicator so they could keep in touch or report a new find, but so far nothing too important was found. They drudged on, hopping they would find something sooner or later. However, a creature is outside and soon on its way in. No one is yet aware, but they soon will be._

* * *

You continue your search, in hopes for escape, but so far the path looks hopeless. The time draws near, and the search…drags on._

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this long Chapter makes up for the shorter one. I liked this one, what about you? Read and Review, Thanks. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: After getting side tracked looking up Zim fan fiction, I decided that maybe I should stop procrastinating and start working - - sigh I'll never keep a job, Oh well. ON WITH THE FICTION!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Resident Evil, or Name Brand Items. No money was lost or made in the production of this Fiction.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 16

* * *

Raven searched frantically through the second room. She was desperate to find something that would help. Her and Starfire entered the room and found a few Zombies, they were taken care of easily, and they were now tearing the den area apart.

"Raven, I am afraid that the information we acquire is not in this room." Starfire mentioned as Raven tipped over another couch. Raven heaved a big sigh. She thought they would have found something by now, if not the remote, some information on the explosion or more on the whole cause of this. She reached into a pocket and found the two documents she found, The Mayor's Report and The briefing on the S.L.A.D.E. Project. She still felt like something is missing.

"Come friend we must hurry on, I'm afraid we don't have much time." Raven nodded and they headed to the room next to them. It was locked so they went to the next this one was open and the entered. Inside was not what they expected. It was a long narrow passage way. It was dank and seemed to be decaying. Raven noticed that this door was previously locked, but the lock finally rusted and broke.

They continued to walk down the passage; the once white walls were yellow and peeling. The passage turned a little further, as they turned raven noticed some scratches on the wall; they looked to have belonged to a dog. There was a door at the end of the turn, next to it a window stood on the side wall. As they walked closer, the sound of the storm began to get louder. Raven reached for the door, suddenly two dogs jumped through the window and bit her on the arm. She threw them off and she and Starfire took care of them. Raven held her arm in pain as the blood stained the floors. She quickly attended to it along with Starfire and it was soon wrapped up. They continued on the door, only to find something more shocking.

* * *

Jill began to fire as the room they entered was flooded with zombies in a short passage way. Rebecca was helping, but it seemed effortless for a while. Eventually the zombies began to wear down, and were soon finished off. Jill let out a sigh of relief as the last one fell. When they looked down the hall, they found several doors on both sides leading up to another door on the far off wall. It had a symbol of a snow flake. They decided to hold off on that one until they've searched the ones on the side.

Unknowingly, this was easier than they thought. It seems all the rooms were the same. Each was a simple bedroom with a bathroom and closet. Apparently, the zombies must have come out of each room. They decided to continue on. As soon as they entered the door _Winter_ Door, they noticed the difference in appearance, when the entered the winter door it was all blue and gave off the feeling of winter, as the spring gave off that feeling with a yellow surrounding. They moved on out of the guest hall into a wider area, it looked to be another den. It had a fire place and couches surrounding it. They looked around, nothing at first, but then they began to hear something.

"Jill, what was that?" Rebecca said as the noises seemed to get louder. Jill drew her gun followed by Rebecca, the sound stopped for a second.

"Is it gone?" Rebecca asked. Just then a spider broke through the ceiling. Rebecca jumped back and began to try and fire. Jill as well had trouble with the shock, though she focused faster than Rebecca, who was just randomly firing. Jill quickly got rid of the spider with little casualties. Rebecca helped in the end but felt bad for not being a good help at the start. Jill smiled and patted her on the back encouragingly. They than continued to the nest door.

* * *

Cyborg was confused by what the next room had to offer. It was just a hallway that was cut off short; apparently it was where the patio continued. At the end of the hallway was a large book case. Beastboy, having read all comics known to man, looked at the bookcase suspiciously. Cyborg didn't need vast comic book knowledge to realize this. He checked his scanners for information.

"My scanners are picking up high electric current frequency emitting from the bookcase. It resembles the frequency often occurring in turbine engines."

"…uh, English would be nice." Beastboy said not comprehending the techno lingo spewing from Cyborg's mouth

"I'm detecting an engine."

"So it must be a secret passage way." Beastboy said, know understanding and walking up to it. "Wonder how it works?" Beastboy said as he took out a book. He than almost had a heart attack as the unstable book case quickly fell backwards revealing a flight of stairs. "Or it could just be a rickety book case. But there is a secret passage way behind it." Beastboy said with a goofy grin on his face. Cyborg returned one and they both ran down the stairs. Once down there, they found what looked to be a security operating room. T.V. monitors flickered and shown what was in each and every room. Next to them was a giant computer that allowed the hook up for each and every monitor and its security camera.

"This must be what I detected." Cyborg said walking over to the out-of-date device.

"Cyborg, Look!" Beastboy said pointing to a camera near the top. There were two unfamiliar men in lab coats searching the third floor. Another displayed to other man checking the first floor.

"There is someone here!" Cyborg stated, worried for the others safety.

"Could it be this, Nicholai, and his men Jill told us about?"

"Probably, we have to worn the others!" Cyborg said grabbing out his communicator facing away from the monitors along with Beastboy who grabbed out his as well. While they were turned something slipped onto the premises, unwatched and undetected.

* * *

Team Epsilon walked through the fourth floor building. Robin and Carlos didn't find anything yet. They had searched the first three doors and couldn't find anything but business papers and information not connected to the current events. They were about to enter the fourth door when Robins communicator went off.

"Robin here."

"Robin be careful, Nicholai and his men are already here and are on each floor looking for the remote."

"Got it Cyborg, alert the others."

"Already on it!" Beastboy said in the background. They ended the communication and Robin and Carlos drew there weapons. They slowly entered the door, but there were only two zombies in the room and they were easy to take down. They searched the room only to find it was empty of any important information as well. As they exited the room though, they heard another door close on the other side of the floor. They ran across and entered the room, there two man in lab coats stood, turned around due to the entrance of Robin and Carlos. The men in lab coats drew there arms and were about to fire at Robin and Carlos, but due to their carelessness they forgot about the hunters in the room. The two were slashed up by the hunters that Robin and Carlos soon got rid off. Robin and Carlos checked the men in lab coats, they were dead. Robin made a thorough search of the two they located a communicator, as Robin reached for it, it shouted out.

"Have you found it yet?" Robin picked it up and deepened his voice.

"Not yet." He answered to keep suspicions low

"Well keep looking!" the person on the other side didn't seem to notice a difference; they abandoned the communicator and left the room, feeling bad about the two lives wasted.

* * *

Chris looked around in amazement. In the basement stood a giant aquarium, they couldn't see any fish, but it was a huge tank. They looked around and found a map for the basement. The Basement actually had two levels. The first had five rooms, one being the aquarium. The next room would be the filter and feeding for the aquarium. They began to walk over to the next door. As they walked Chris thought he saw something swim by at a rapid speed. Whatever it was, it seemed to be gone now, so they continued.

The next room started as just stairs. Berry looked at them exhaustedly. They looked at the map that showed that the aquarium took both the first and second floor, explaining the long flight of stairs they had to go down. They walked up and looked at the path. They would have to pass over the aquarium to get to the door leading to the other side. The aquarium had a bridge; it was designed like the ones in the first mansion. They began to walk across, Berry leading. Chris looked down as Berry reached the end the bridge. Just than a creature bumped Chris off the narrow bridge, plunging him into the water. He opened his eyes in the water, though it stung. He could barely see, but he did see shadow like figures moving around in the water. He drew his gun and began to fire; the figures began to float one by one. Though one bit him in the leg he was okay. He closed his eyes to relieve him of his pain and speed to the surface. Once there he heard Berry's yells of relief to find him okay.

Chris looked into the water to see what attacked him. It looked like giant tropical fish, most likely mutated by the virus. It seemed like this virus sunk in through the walls of houses to get the people or things inside. Berry waited as Chris rested and caught his breath; he could barely hold it underwater as he came up. When Chris was rested, they continued on.

* * *

Raven began to fire on instinct as she saw what was behind the door. It room looked like an abandoned greenhouse that was forgotten a while ago. But inside of it was something neither of them was prepared for. A giant plant like creature was slithering around. Its roots had taken over the area; the walls were covered by the thick green roots. As the creature moved so did its roots, it could even walk on the walls. Raven's shoots seemed to have no effect on the creature. Starfire reached for her lighter, but realized Robin didn't give it back.

"I fear we are up the Darnbar without a Flockstar." Starfire said worried. Raven wasn't sure what she said, but she was sure it was close to _'up the river without a paddle'_. The two dodged a group of roots that the creature had thrown towards them.

_

* * *

The clock is ticking and the end doesn't seem and closer. Things are getting harder; it is harder to survive. Will you make it out alive? Will you be able to see the dawn of a new day? Hold on, just…hold on…_

* * *

A/N: Okay here's the deal, I messed up and forgot team names in the last chapter. I made adjustments to that too, but incase there is any confusion I tell you that Robin and Carlos were accidentally forgotten in the last chapter due to my short attention span and are on the Team Epsilon and Chris and Berry accidentally took there team name and are on the team Pi. The last Chapter was corrected and teams are listed at the end of Chapter 14, sorry for the confusion '. Review and Thanks! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well after more than an hour of procrastinating, reading, and reviewing, I've finally decided to update. My E-mail isn't working and I'm unable to see if any of my author/story alerts are in, I also had trouble checking reviews, this has caused me to go into a HATE rampage, I also have a bad case of writers block. /sigh/ enough inconsistent rambling an on with the FICTION!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Resident Evil, or Name Brand Products.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E. 

Chapter 17

* * *

Raven continued firing at the creature, though it still didn't do anything. The creature began to spit acid, the two narrowly dodged the sprinkles of acid the creature had spit, and unfortunately Raven's gun was hit along with her hand. The gun dissolved while her hand just burned. Raven looked to see what was available while Starfire began to distract the creature. Raven noticed that there was some gasoline at the other side of the room. The only problem was creating a fire. She decided to keep looking; she noticed a dresser near the gasoline. Fortunately however was in here last was a smoker. A box of matches lay next to a discarded cigarette box. She quickly grabbed the flammable liquid and the match box. Starfire noticed and continued to distract the creature. Raven quickly dosed the creature in the gasoline and began to light a match. When she finally got one to lit, she threw it at the beast. 

Of course it burst into flames. It gave an in human squeal as the fire ragged on. As it was rampaging it knocked Raven against a wall. The wall collapsed and caused Raven to land in another room and was knocked unconscious. As Starfire ran across the room to help rave the creature fell causing a part of the ceiling to break and fall to where Raven was. Rendered without her super human strength she was unable to help her.

* * *

Robin and Carlos were checking the room frantically. They were unaware of the time they had left, and there was still no sign of a remote. They had three rooms left to search and hoped the others were as far. They exited the room and ran towards the next; it was locked. They quickly ran to the next door it was open, but full of hunters. As they opened the door one immediately flung itself at Robin knocking him over. He kicked it off and it was launched over the fourth floor railing. Carlos began to fire at the creatures as they jumped out at him. One creature had dodged a bullet and bit his leg. Carlos kicked the creature off and shot it. His leg was in pain and he could barely move, the blood dripped down onto the carpet of the room. The creatures took this advantage and began to get at Carlos. Luckily Robin was up and took down a few that were about to attack Carlos. 

When the Creatures were finished off they treated there wounds. Robin was bit two times on the arm, while Carlos had his leg injury and a few deep scratches. Once they were done with their wounds they entered the room. It was dark and the light switch wasn't working. Their only source of light was from a window that was deluded in the pouring rain. The place was eerily quite as all they heard was the wind blowing and rain pouring outside. Lighting flashes gave them a brief look at the room. They were soon able to find a candle. Realizing that Robin still had Starfire's lighter and lit the candle. They could see now but barely. The searched to room and found nothing, but there was something suspicious about the room. It was the only room so far that didn't have an operating light switch. As they were leaving they heard a sound from the room. It was like a sharp scratching noise on the inside of the walls. They examined the room closer and saw at the far corner there was a hole in the wall. Out of the hole came several hunters. They had found a nest, and were there's a nest, there is a queen.

* * *

Jill and Rebecca entered the room to find it was bare of any zombies or creatures. It was a lounge at the looks of it. It had several couches and a grand piano in the far off corner. They began to search the room. Jill walked over to investigate the piano; it still had some sheet music on it. Jill couldn't help herself. She sat down and started to play the piano. When she was done Rebecca gave some applause. 

"That was good." Rebecca said as she walked over after searching and finding nothing. Jill smiled and accidentally hit a key on the piano. Behind them a wall revealed a door. Looking inside of it there was a stairway leading down. The two drew there guns and went down long set of steps.

* * *

Chris and Berry were now in the next room, it seemed to be an underground garden. Chris and Berry walked around and searched through the flowers. They had thought they may have been hidden in between the flowers. What they found was different entirely. As Chris looked through one of the groups of flowers, he was bit by something. He withdrew the bitten hand and took a closer look, it was a snake. Soon snakes began to jump out at Chris and Berry. The snakes were mutated by the virus and were much bigger than average snakes. Chris quickly treated his wound before he began to fight. Berry covered him, shooting at the snakes proved more difficult than he thought. The snakes moved fast and often avoided the gunshots. As soon as Chris was done, he began to help. They both shot at them and missed most of the times. One snake got close to Berry and was about to strike, Berry noticed though and shot the snake before it struck. 

The snakes were dangerously outnumbering them. They decided to skip killing them all and headed to the nest room. They entered it, and to there surprise saw people heading up the stairs from the second basement. It was Nicholai looking aggravated and ready to kill. He was surprised to find Chris and Berry there.

"Well, Berry, isn't this a surprise." He said drawing a gun like his other henchman. Berry and Chris raised there guns as well. "I can only guess your looking for the remote as well?" Berry didn't answer. "Well to bad, it's not down here, but maybe you know something I don't." Nicholai said with a smirk.

A mysterious voice came from the shadows. "I didn't tell them, Nicholai" It was Wesker, still clutching the fresh wound he was given to him by Miasma. He gave an evil grin at the looks he got from Berry.

"Please, did you think I would die that easily." He said in a smug tone. Nicholai gave a angered look at Wesker and pointed his gun at Wesker. Wesker chuckled.

"Go ahead, shoot me, but if you shoot me, you will never find the remote; I guarantee it." Nicholai gave and angry but defeated look. Wesker gave a wicked grin at this. Nicholai didn't return the feeling.

"Tell me where it is Wesker. We only have half an hour till the helicopters arrive!"

"There are helicopters arriving?" Berry said with hope.

"That isn't your only worries. Miasma is inside the building. And I'm sure he has everyone's sent by now," Wesker said filling the occupants of the room with fear. "It's just a matter of who he wants to get first."

* * *

Cyborg and Beastboy looked through the next room frantically. It was the room that was attached to the patio, it was unlocked and it didn't have anything to hide. It was just a work room, papers littered the floor and desks, but nothing was related to the situation though. Beastboy was now randomly throwing documents everywhere. While throwing them he found something under the stacks of papers. "Cyborg, look I found a ring of keys!" Beastboy shouted to find that he couldn't find Cyborg in the room. "Cyborg, Cyborg, where are you!" he yelled, fearing what might have happened to his friend. 

"Under here." Cyborg said annoyed. Beastboy looked over and found that all the papers he had thrown had now covered Cyborg. Cyborg blew some of the papers away from his face and gave an angry glare at Beastboy.

"He, he well I did find these keys." Beastboy said as a giant sweet drop rolled down his back. Cyborg sighed and they exited the room and unlocked the next door.

* * *

Raven woke up and looked to see where she was. She was in a small room that wasn't indicated on the map. She looked around the room for Starfire, but couldn't find her. There was a door at the far side of the room, she picked her self up and walked over to it. It opened easily and on the other side was a long hallway. She reached for her communicator, but she couldn't find it. Her memory of the battle finally came completely back to her and she realized it must have fallen off when she was sent flying from that beast. Raven took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She looked around at the long hallway; there was only one door at the far side of the hallway. The hallway was long, but not narrow; it also seemed to descend downward. Again she took a deep breath again and took the first step forward.

* * *

Miasma was looking around the first floor of the building, sniffing and gathering all the scents around him. He whiffed the air a few more times. He looked in the direction of were he smelt the scent of the lavender haired girl. He swiftly began to move to his target; busting down a wall to get to her. _

* * *

You've lost your teammate and yourself. The path looks long and you are not as alone as you think. Someone is following you, someone is watching you. Will you find your friends or will you be left behind? All hope draws thin, but it is only up to you to finish what you started. _

* * *

A/N: This was, in my opinion, a mediocre chapter. I felt like I could have done better, and that I could have done worse. Again I apologize for any mistakes in the chapters, this computer may have grammar and spell check, but it will sometimes not correct thing that aren't right. This story is almost over, tear I will miss writing it, but nothing lasts forever. An estimated four chapters left, two of those will be alternate endings. Thanks for reading and review. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow has it really been that long. Ha ha ha…ha…well on to business, I know I haven't updated in a while so, I am sorry reviewers… Anyway, this is chapter 18 so I believe shout outs are in order. Here they are after the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Resident Evil or Brand Name items. No money was made or lost in the making of this fiction, thank you.

Shout outs: Yeah, three pages of Reviews! If only the people who read would review! I have over 1000 hits but only 32 Reviews, though this story beats the snot out of my other ones...Oh well here is thanks to all those who DID review chapters 15, 16 and 17!

Shadow of the Phantom: Thanks for the stuff and the reviews. Here have a yacht hands over 200 ton yacht Thanks for reviewing and being a dedicated reviewer.

Stefanie Johnson: Thanks again for being one of my dedicated reviewers; it is good to know that some people will review this story sigh Here have…gummy bears hands over 200 tons of gummy bears that's for being a loyal reviewer! Thanks!

Well thanks my two loyal reviewers, I wonder what happened to those people who reviewed in earlier chapters…Oh well. Enough babbling! Time for Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E. CHAPTER 18!

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 18

* * *

Raven continued to slowly walk down the hallway, she than felt a twinge of pain in her left arm; it was the burn the beast had given her. It was a small burn, but it was still bleeding a little. She began to wrap the burn she began to think.

'How long do we have left? Will I make it in time? Will anyone make it in time?" her thought raced through her head. She finished off her wrapping and looked again for her communicator, for a dim hope of finding the others, though she knew it was in the previous room. She sighed and looked at the door ahead of her. She continued to walk and finally reached the door. She opened it to find it empty of all life.

Another hallway ran to both the left and the right. The walls were a white plaster that had gone yellow with age and had chunks missing from it. A red carpet ran down both ways. This area must have been an abandoned part of the office that, they must have neglected to renovate it. The mayor's office used to be a mansion that, built by the first mayor when the settlers moved in from Gotham around a hundred years ago.

Raven walked to the right and tried to open the door. Though it was locked, the door fell apart when it was disturbed for the first time in fifty years or so. She looked in and found nothing but old furniture covered in sheets. She looked at the walls and decided she would try to break them down. Unfortunately, the walls were strong enough to withstand her attempts. She sat down on a sheet-covered sofa that sent dust flying at the impact. She sat there for a while but decided to look at the other side of the hallway. As soon as she left the room, a sound rang out from about two rooms over, it sounded like a wall crashing to the ground.

* * *

Jill and Rebecca descended the long stairway to a large steel walled room. The room did not hold much in it, just some chairs and couches; they decided to search the place nonetheless. They tipped over the couch to find yet another surprise underneath. Underneath the couch, a ladder was leading down through a man made hole in the floor, Jill led the way.

When they finally reached the bottom of the ladder, all they saw was a small room with a door. Jill opened the door slowly to reveal a closed sized room with a chest. Jill opened the trunk and found junk, smashed together in a hurry. She sifted through the stuff and found a peculiar device near the bottom. It had three buttons on it a red button a green button and a yellow button. Jill thought it looked familiar and looked through the notes that she had took from the lab.

"Well?" Rebecca asked, anticipation welling up insider her. Jill felt the air suck out of her when she found what she was looking for. The notes showed a small device that resembled the small remote that she held in her hand.

"We found it! We found the remote we were looking for!"

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in to the room only to be shot at by what was inside. Two henchmen began firing as they walked into the room. They had taken cover behind the walls of the door to avoid the shots, and then Cyborg's communicator went off.

"Whoever this is, this is a bad time!" Cyborg said as a shot narrowly missed his head.

"It's me Jill! We've found it!" She yelled catching the attention of the henchman. Beast Boy noticed and opening and took it shooting the two in the legs so the fell down. He quickly ran up and grabbed the communicators before they could call there boss. Cyborg was caught of guard as he heard this.

Hurry we are on the second floor, second door follow the two season door's _Spring _and _Winter_ and find a room with a piano, we are waiting there!" Cyborg and Beast Boy both nodded and both speed off.

* * *

Raven walked through the door on the left to reveal a set of stairs that seemed to lead to the Basement. As she walked down, she hears familiar voices on the other side of a door that was locked on the inside.

'Chris?' she thought as she continued to listen, unaware of what just passed through the room on the right into the hallway.

Chris and Berry both looked patiently at Nicholai and Wesker. Nicholai however was not so patient.

"Listen Wesker, me keeping you alive doesn't help me if you don't tell me where that remote is NOW!" Nicholai shouted impatiently. As if signaled Chris' communicator went off to reveal Jill voice yelling excitedly. Chris hastened to turn it off but Nicholai and his henchman both put their guns to Wesker, Berry, and Chris' heads, his henchman was guarding both Wesker and Berry with two guns, while Nicholai was holding his to Chris, with a triumphant, smug look on his face.

"Now, now," said Nicholai, "Let her talk." Chris looked defeated and answered Jill's signal.

"Yes, we found the remote, come to the second floor, second door and through the seasons doors to a room were you'll find a piano, we are waiting there for you." The communication was then cut. Nicholai smiled and motioned for Chris to walk over to the others.

"Stay here and when I have the remote, shoot them." He told his henchman who only nodded in response. As Nicholai was making his way for the door, a scream was heard from an unnoticed door. The door burst open to reveal Raven Running for life from The Miasma Project who moved quickly up to the center of the room.

"Raven?" said both Chris and Berry

"Chris! Berry!" She replied signaling for help.

"Where's Starfire?" They asked as they came to help her

"We got separated, what's going on?" Nicholai took this opportunity to run out to the next room. Wesker followed moving slower.

"Go after them!" Chris yelled to a confused Raven.

"We'll hold him off!" Berry finished reaching for his bazooka. Raven nodded and ran up stairs in pursuit of the two.

* * *

Robin and Carlos also received the call from Jill. They had just finished off the large nest of hunters, but were now facing the Queen Hunter. It was twice the size, speed and power of a hunter, giving quit a challenge.

"We'll be there in five." Robin said with a confident grin on his face. Carlos nodded and they both took their stances. The beast lunged at Robin; he quickly dodged and took that opportunity to get in a couple shots at the beast. It squealed and fell for a second, shook it off and got up once again. Carlos then quickly rolled to the back of the creature and fired a couple of shoots at it. The Queen Hunter squealed and turned it's attention to Carlos. It shot a web out of it's mouth and caught Carlos off guard. Carlos was stuck to the wall as the web hit both his left arm and leg. The Queen Hunter slowly crawled over to Carlos ready to devour its prey as explosions hit the back end of the beast. It wailed in pain and looked around to reveal no one there but a Robin in front of it helping Carlos out of the web.

The creature attempted to try the stunt again, but neither Robin or Carlos fell for it. They dodged the webs shot at them and quickly fire at the creature, again, it squealed in pain, fell to the floor, but got up and shook the pain off.

"Does this thing ever die?" Carlos yelled as they continued to shoot at it again. The Hunter Queen, again, fell and picked it self back up. Robin was annoyed and decided to try something. He told Carlos his plan and Carlos agreed to try it. The Hunter Queen felt it gave it's prey enough time to chat, it charged at them. Robin nodded; Carlos confirmed and reloaded his gun as Robin charged right at the beast. When Robin was inches away, he grabbed out two Bird-a-rangs and put them together to form a sword out of the two. Carlos then fired three times at Robin's direction.

Robin jumped up as the three bullets passed him and hit the beast. It fell and got back up, but as it got back up Robin threw the sword at the creature where Carlos last fired, the sword mad contact with the beast and the last bullet, causing the special type of bullet to explode on impact, causing the Hunter Queen to explode. Carlos had loaded a special type of bullet that he had found one round of at the place were they re-supplied. The bullets would act as regular bullets until hit by a foreign object; the bullet would then explode on impact. He had just remembered he saw them and told Robin about them, they than concocted that plan. They both congratulated each other but rushed out so they could meet Jill.

* * *

Raven ran up to the first floor to find that she had just missed Nicholai but caught up with a frantic looking Starfire.

"Raven!" She yelled happy to see her once lost friend, Raven then told her everything up to now; as they ran up the stairs Starfire threw Raven her communicator. They were soon followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, then by Carlos and Robin and finally by Chris and Berry who held off the beast until now. They were all pretty far behind Nicholai and Wesker, but they hoped they would make it in time to help Jill and Rebecca. They had twenty minutes left.

_

* * *

You are running more and more out of time, but you have a chance. Hold your breath and don't slow down…_

* * *

A/N: Well here is an okay chapter; I liked it, what about you? Anyway still thinking about the ending, not sure, if I should make it a romantic ending as planned. I'm gonna leave it up to the reviews I get /- my desperate attempt for reviews-/ Either a Romantic ending which will have two alternate endings, or an Action ending with either one or may be another ending, Okay my two loyal reviewers it is up to you! In addition to anyone else who decides to review! Thanks and Review! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yo, finally getting this story thing done, I may just go with the action packed ending, with maybe a little romance, I just wanted more reviews /pout/ Ah well this is a great number anyway! I'll live, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Resident Evil, or Name Brand products! There was no money lost or made in the making of this fan fiction! Thank you!

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E

Chapter 19

* * *

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Yelled Raven to the team as they entered the room that read '_Spring_', they had just regrouped and were now following after Wesker and Nicholai, who were after Jill and Rebecca who had found the Remote. They had just entered the room with the piano when they heard a scream that sounded like Rebecca's. They all quickly ran down to the room with the chair to find an unconscious Rebecca, Jill and Wesker. Standing triumphantly over them was Nicholai, his usual sly grin on his face.

"Well, well, it seems like you're all too late. I wouldn't try and shoot me, you may have gotten rid of most my henchman, but I still have enough." He said as at four henchman came up and grabbed Jill, Rebecca and Wesker and held a gun to each of their heads.

"You bastard!" yelled Chris looking at the situation.

"Now, now, name calling will get you no where. Let us leave and my henchman will allow them to survive." They all looked hopelessly at the situation. They all put their weapons down. As Nicholai began to walk up the passage way the Miasma Project burst through a wall that was connected to the basement with out a door. It was in front of the large group and was walking towards them. They all grabbed their guns and began to fire. Nicholai and his henchman had dropped the three and ran.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" Yelled Beast Boy as the creature temporarily fell in defeat. Cyborg, Robin and Chris grabbed one of the unconscious, and they all speed out of the room.

"What do we do now!" yelled Cyborg carrying the unconscious Wesker.

"We need to get the roof!" Raven yelled as the looked to see that Nicholai's henchman were fighting off hunters, while Nicholai was no where in sight. They all began to help the henchman, unfortunately they were too late and all of them were hunted down by the hunters. They were on the second floor, and believed Nicholai was already at the roof, until Robin had some bad news.

"Carlos and I checked the whole fourth floor; there was no entrance to the roof from there. The others looked at him with shock.

"So were haven't we checked!" Raven yelled impatiently.

We checked the whole third floor, nothing!" said Cyborg

"We never finished our search of the bottom floor!" Starfire said

"But his henchmen were on the second floor meaning he had to be at least up here!" Raven responded

"We never searched the whole second floor, so he has to be in one of these rooms!" Jill said, pointing to the rooms behind where the bodies of the hunters and the henchman now lay.

"Should we split up?" asked Rebecca as she looked at the others. Chris checked his watch.

"NO! We have twenty five minutes until these helicopters show up! We need to stay together!" he said. All of them nodded, the unconscious, now conscious and ready to help. Even Wesker decided he would help them. They all entered the first door.

* * *

Unfortunately for Nicholai, he was unaware of there being no entrance on the fourth floor.

"Shit!" he yelled as he slammed the last door. He remembered there being no entrances on the first and third floor, leaving only the floor two stories down. He ran down the stairs hoping the others did not figure this out before him.

* * *

The group all searched individually in the first door. There were several sections off it and none of them had any secret entrances in them. Rebecca had found something though. It was a grenade launcher locked away in a chest in a bedroom. She handed it over to Raven on request. They then searched the next big door together. They found a small room with nothing in it. The only thing in the room was walls and another item hanging on a plaque.

"It's an antique sword." Robin said as he lifted it off the plaque to investigate the writing on it. It read.

_Those who touch the sword of Trush will stay in the room until they are crushed!_

It was too late though, as Robin read the scripter the plaque locked up and the door did as well.

"What's happening?" Starfire asked as the walls began to get closer around them. Robin put the sword back hoping it was weight activated, unfortunately the walls kept closing in. Apparently the mayor did not like burglars. Cyborg checked his power cells and yelled in triumph. He had just enough power to launch one sonic explosion. As the walls became increasingly close, Cyborg summoned all the extra power he could.

"Uh, Cyborg, can we do that a little faster!" Beast Boy asked as the walls now had each member touching each other.

"Almost there." He said in restraint hording all the power he could. He finally got the power, and in the nick of time. He quickly shot a large hole through the door. He and the others quickly ran out. They all congratulated Cyborg as they ran out into the last door they needed to inspect. They hoped they could catch Nicholai in time.

* * *

Nicholai quickly entered the other room, being it the first door he saw. To his delight the first thing he saw when he entered it was buttons. The room itself was an elevator he chuckled as he saw the Titans and E.L.I.T.E. officers looking in horror and shock as the doors slowly closed behind him. As he was going he locked the elevator.

"They will never escaper! NEVER!" He said in a madden tone. He would make sure of that.

* * *

_You just missed your chance, but is there still hope! Nothing is impossible, you've made it this far! Dont...Give up!_

* * *

A/N: HI! Yep this is almost the end. The next chapter/s will be endings. I'm going to miss this story. But hey Ravenara ErikanaReviewedsaying she'll work on hers when she's done with a previous story! YEAH! I'm going to read it on the first day! Good luck to you all with future stories by the way! Thanks and review! 


	20. Chapter 20: Ending One

A/N: Ha ha, how the years fly by…I know, not funny but School has been very stressful, so I couldn't write, by know I'll be lucky to get a signal review, so any review would be nice --' thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Resident Evil or any brand name products. No money was made or lost in the production of this fiction.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 20

* * *

The Team tried one more time to open the steel elevator doors with no avail. They had fifteen minutes until the planes made it and things looked as bleak as ever. The Titans slowly felt there powers returning, but not enough to actually summon them, though they could feel it. With one last attempt to pry the doors, that failed, they slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Does anyone have ANYTHING of importance…or unimportance?" Raven said, her voice seeming bleaker then the situation. The team slowly began to discuss each of their excavations. When they finally reached Raven and Starfire, at the point when Raven was separated, Wesker showed a certain detail of interest on his face. When she had finished and gotten to Chris and Berry's story when Wesker jolted up quickly, wincing in pain from his still healing wound. His eyes scanned the area as if trying to find were he was.

"What is it friend Wesker?" Starfire asked in concern. Then, as if there was no wound that took up half hi body, Wesker sprinted to the basement entrance, yelling something that sounding like "I know the place!"

* * *

Nicholai smirked as the elevator halted on the roof. The door squeaked open and a crisp, chilling air flowed into the elevator. The rain had halted but left the smell fresh in the air. He walked out unto the puddle filled roof, smirked and waited triumphantly, unaware of the team's new lead, and an unsuspected guest lurking a story or two below.

* * *

The team sprinted through the entrance of the basement, surprised to see Wesker move so fast with a big wound. Carlos finally was in shouting range he yelled. "Wesker, I know this may seem obvious to you but, how will going down help us get up?" Wesker smirked and finally slowing down from the increasing pain in his side, though all he muttered was "Chris, check your map…to this location."

Chris checked his map skeptically, but as he did the door, which was smack-dab-in-front of him, was not on the map. It was also the door Raven had burst through only a few minutes ago. Wesker noticed the look on Chris' face and smirked, he continued, though in a slow jog. He made it to the room were Raven once sit and thought of where to go next, then, to everyone's surprise, Wesker lifted off a sheet, kicked away the furniture and revealed a small passage way. To everyone's look Wesker responded. "An escape route that would be used to get to the roof incase of danger." The small passage way went a little ways to a narrow staircase.

As they were ascending the staircase, in order of Jill, Chris, Carlos, Rebecca, Robin, Starfire, Berry, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Wesker, Raven asked Wesker how he knew about the hidden area. Wesker smirked weakly, drained from the wound and all the excitement, and began.

* * *

Nicholai was tapping his foot impatiently. The choppers were now two minuets late, but in his mind every minute counted. The bomb was set to explode and the Miasma Project was still out there. The team, on the other hand, he chuckled at the thought of their faces drenched in sorrow as they waited for their demise. He smirked again thinking of how the plan went seemingly smooth considering some, "split-ends" he joked openly with himself thinking of Wesker's wound, still unaware of his lurker, picking up a certain scent that was oh-so familiar.

* * *

"While I was still working for Nicholai," Wesker started as the others rushed past the second story, while Raven and he were still nearing the second floor, "I was told to find the maps for the escape headquarters, here in other words, and so I went to the city hall and got the oldest maps I could reach…" He took a deep breathe and looked at his hand, that was wrapped around his wound, to reveal blood, a sign that the wound had re-opened, though he brushed off Ravens concerns.

"The maps included an ancient set of maps one included this sight, at first the map was hard to decode from the ancient text, but it was also confusing because, like the modern map, the door back there was not on the map, so what it had looked like was a one-building mansion with another building on the side, an impossibility. When I decoded the text, though, they explained in detail what it was for, to escape from rogue intruders. Considering my trust with Nicholai I decided to keep this location a secret and took a map that did not have the passage indicated in anyway and told Nicholai it was the oldest known map." He finished coughing as the reached the end of the trail. The door was locked so Jill was picking the lock. They all loaded their weapons and prepared them selves for the final fight with Nicholai.

* * *

Nicholai had finally reached the point of insanity; the helicopters were now ten minutes late, meaning the bomb would go off in twenty or so minutes, since the helicopters were out of sight and it took ten minutes to reach this area, it would be a miracle of he would survive, unknowing that was his only problem, he kicked the dirt, creating a loud clang sound, of course attracting close attention.

As the door to reveal The Teams presence was opened with a bang, an old friend shot through the roof behind Nicholai. Nicholai at first looked smug to see Raven and the rest of The Team, but when he turned around to see what the noise was his face was wiped clean to see the Miasma Project staring him in the face. The Miasma Project spared no time and swiped Nicholai, causing bloody wounds of intense size, and tried to swipe again, but Nicholai ran for the nearest cover and lost the Projects attention. The Miasma Project had notice the large clump of people that were now spreading out across the roof. His attention was caught by the lavender hair girl he had tried to get at before. He then charged at Raven, getting across the roof at a quick speed, and managed to grab Raven. She winced as the claws punctured small areas of her body and was lifted up above the Miasma projects head.

"Berry, use the bazooka already!" Jill yelled hearing Raven scream out as the small punctures drove deeper into her body. The team was trying to damage it with bullets, but the bullets didn't even loosen the Miasma Projects grip.

"I can't, one the thing wont fire and two there too close to the roof, if I shoot he'll take Raven with him." Berry shouted. Raven was grabbed right near were The Team had entered which was right next to the roof's end.

"RAVEN, HOLD ON!" Beastboy shouted as he was about to charge, but Chris held him back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"If bullets won't do anything, what do you think you can do!" he said, his was voice strained in regret as he said "There is nothing any of us can do." Beastboy just grimaced and gave up resisting falling to his knees as Raven cried out again.

"Guys the helicopters! They're HERE!" Shouted Rebecca as the whir of the helicopters engines came audible. This is when Nicholai finally emerged.

"Well…Well, look what we have…here." Nicholai said through his painful new injuries. "Looks like you need to make a choice, Leave your precious team member, or escape. Oh that's right, these helicopters aren't for you anyway…too…bad." He said laughing after wards. But the Miasma project had picked up his scent again, though he didn't drop Raven, his other claw extended out puncture Nicholai right through the chest.

"What the…he can do THAT!" Jill shouted as the claw went back to normal, he then continued with his previous job, causing Raven to scream in pain."

"What should we do?" Yelled Cyborg, "If we try and lure his attention away from Raven he'll attack us without even loosening his grip on her!"

Raven began to fell faint as her loss of blood increased, though she was able to mutter to the team. "GO…WITH…OUT…ME."

"We can not!" Starfire replied to her.

"You won't…have to." A familiar voice said from the entrance to the stairs. The Miasma project began to whiff loudly seeming to recognize the scent as well. Just then Wesker leapt out from the entrance and stabbed the creature in the eye, causing it to scream loudly and drop Raven.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled as he went to fetch her along with the other Titans.

"Berry…Shoot…NOW!" Wesker yelled to him.

"I cant, it won't shoot!" Berry yelled frustrated trying again to shoot the loaded shell out.

"Use…grenade launcher…Nicholai…has one!" Wesker replied as the Miasma project finally grabbed Wesker off of him and held him like he held Raven, his claws puncturing him. Berry looked over at Nicholai, and found the launcher a few feet away from his body. 'He had planned to shoot the Miasma project anyway' Berry thought in disgust as he ran over and grabbed it.

"Wesker…" Raven muttered trying to stand up and help him. Wesker just gave a weak smile, "I wouldn't have lasted anyway, and this wound would have…gotten to me eventually." The Titans ran over and grabbed Raven.

"Thank you, friend." Starfire said as they began to clear the area.

"Don't…mention it." He replied

"Wesker, are you sure I should shoot, the shoot will get you too!" Berry yelled one last time.

"Just…SHOOT!" He yelled with his last breath. Berry aimed, closed his eyes and shot. The grenade made impact with the Miasma project and a massive explosion erupted out of it. The area was then one mass of burning ashes, and nothing more.

The helicopters landed a few minutes later. "Mr. Nicholai hurry," said the captain of the first landing chopper. "The bomb goes off in nine…" He was silenced by Jill's hand, and the second captain silenced by Carlos.

"There's been a change of plan." Jill said hitting the captain in the back of the head, knocking him out. Jill looked over to see that Carlos had also knocked out the second pilot. The both loaded in the unconscious pilots and yelled for the others to get in. Jill, the pilot, Robin, Chris, Berry, and Starfire were loaded into chopper one. Carlos, the pilot, Rebecca, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy were in chopper two. Raven winced as Rebecca began to dress the wounds at take off.

The choppers began a full speed escape in hopes of making it out. A timer notified them that there was only eight more minutes until the bomb explodes. Jill had grabbed the remote that Nicholai had previously stolen from her and saw the exit within seven minutes of where they were. She quickly pressed the third button, which was lit, and after which the other two lights lit up she pushed the second one, and the other two lights went on, but the door remained closed, she pushed the first button and the doors finally opened just as they reached them. Once upon leaving Jill hit the second button and closed the doors, as she did the whole are was demolished with a loud crack, fire and smoke. The team looked out the chopper windows as the city they once called home lay in ruins.

* * *

"What will we do now?" Starfire asked Robin. "Where will we go?" Robin walked over to Jill and asked her to open communication with Carlos and told them to go to Gotham City, he knew someone who would take them in. In the other chopper Raven weakly looked out the window and gave a weak smile. "It's finally over" she said. Beastboy looked over at Cyborg; he gave a smile then nodded. Beastboy returned the smile and walked over to Raven's side.

"Uh, Raven," He said with a goofy smile and a blush. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She said, blushing because he was blushing.

"Back there I wanted to tell you something, but couldn't get up the courage until now. I…I-I love you." He said as he quickly kissed her. When there lips parted she looked shocked at first, Beastboy took this the wrong way and was going to turn around when Raven grabbed his shoulders and drew him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Two months had passed since Jump City was destroyed in a fatal explosion." The blonde news reporter said on the Gotham News channel in the house of Bruce Wayne. Two months ago Robin came to his door and asked if they were welcome. He was told the story and let them stay as long as they wanted. "The wall, which kept the explosion in, but the people out, was destroyed yesterday. There were no survivors but creatures. The mayor of the city was also found and arrested after telling the whole gruesome story that and more news at eleven."

"Has it really been two months?" Jill asked the some of the others who were gathered around the television. "Wow, it's been awhile, thank you again Mr. Wayne for letting us stay this long."

"No trouble," said Bruce "This old house does get lonely besides Wilfred, it was my pleasure."

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Starfire who had just walked in, "She was not in her room."

"I'll go look for her." Beastboy said blushing from the wink he received from Cyborg. Beastboy started walking through a long dark hallway. The sound of a soft voice humming was heard from the ends of the hallway. Beastboy followed the voice to a small balcony over looking the Bay of Gotham, which currently held a vivid sunset. There was also the silhouette of a small person overlooking the scene. Beastboy walked over and wrapped his arms around the silhouette, who winced at first as the arms touched the bandage waist, but quickly fell into the embrace.

"How ya feeling." Beastboy whispered to Raven.

"…Uneasy I guess." She replied dreamily. "I just don't know, they were stopped last time, but they still came back, I just don't know."

"Hey, don't talk like that; Mr. Wayne said he cut off all accounts known by both Parcel and Umbrella and they said they were tracking all similarities that the company has pulled before, and besides," he turned her around so they looked each other in the eye. "If it happens again, we'll handle it together." Their faces drew together in a passionate kiss. When they drew apart Raven flashed a smile, causing a small whirlpool in the water from her rejuvenated powers.

"Come on, the others are worried." They walked inside together hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: There you have it ending one, I decided to go on the original plan and have two separate endings for the love triangle from the beginning. The next chapter is the Cy and Ray ending, this story is also gluten for sequel ideas that I may write, I'm not quite sure. Anyway thanks for the loyal reviewers, who are allowed to shun me for my lack of quick reviews, though it was because of school I should have multi-tasked better. Thanks anyway Bye…for now. 


	21. Chapter 21: Ending Two

A/N: Hello, this is the alternate ending hooray

NOTE: This Ending follows the same story ending as the last one, just a different outcome. PLEASE READ THE FIRST ENDING BEFORE YOU READ THIS. Thank you.

* * *

Resident Evil: Project S.L.A.D.E.

Chapter 20-2

* * *

"What will we do now?" Starfire asked Robin. "Where will we go?" Robin walked over to Jill and asked her to open communication with Carlos and told them to go to Gotham City, he knew someone who would take them in. In the other chopper Raven weakly looked out the window and gave a weak smile. "It's finally over" she said. Cyborg stood up and looked at Beastboy, he smiled knowingly; Cyborg returned the smile. He walked over to Raven side and sat by her side. 

"Raven, there is something I-I wanted to tell you." He said timidly with a blush.

"Y-Yes, Cyborg?" She said her own face blushing in response to his blush.

"I wanted to tell you in the pub, b-but I couldn't gather he courage…"

"Yes?"

"I-uh…I-I love you." He said blushing in full capacity.

"I-I love you too." She said as she pulled him into a kiss. When they parted the moment was held until they reached The Wayne Manor.

* * *

"Two months had passed since Jump City was destroyed in a fatal explosion." The blonde news reporter said on the Gotham News channel in the house of Bruce Wayne. Two months ago Robin came to his door and asked if they were welcome. He was told the story and let them stay as long as they wanted. "The wall, which kept the explosion in, but the people out, was destroyed yesterday. There were no survivors but creatures. The mayor of the city was also found and arrested after telling the whole gruesome story that and more news at eleven."

"Has it really been two months?" Chris said in shock "Wow, thank you Mr. Wayne for letting us stay for such a long time."

"No problem," said Bruce with an appreciative smile. "It does get lonely in this old house, present presence excluded Alfred." The butler just gave a mock offended look that curved into a joking smile.

"Yo, has any one seen Raven," Cyborg asked from the door frame.

"She went down that way dude." Beastboy responded pointing in the opposite direction.

"Thanks man." Cyborg said with a smile the two shared. He then continued down a long dark hallway that led to a balcony that gave a view of the mountains that blocked the remains of the old home of the Titans and E.L.I.T.E. members. The sunset was on the other side of the building, leaving the area in a semi dark atmosphere. Silhouette could be made, though, of a small figure looking out to the mountainous area. Cyborg walked up slowly and grabbed the lithe, frail figure around the waist comfortingly. The figure winced when the bandaged waist was touched even slightly, but she quickly melted into the embrace.

"You okay Ray." He said soothingly. She nodded.

"I'm a little…uncertain."

"Come on now, you heard Mr. Wayne. He told the banks to bankrupt and blocked all of Umbrella's accounts, even the cover ups. They can't come back.

"That's what they said last time." Cyborg turned her around gently so they would see face to face. "Raven, even if they do come back, we will defeat them, again." He said comfortingly. Their faces then closed into a passionate kiss. As their faces withdrew, Raven gave off a small blushing smile, which caused a small tornado, due to her returned powers, which caused a bigger blush.

"We should go," She said. "The others must be waiting." Cyborg returned the smile and they walked in, hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: There it is the second alternate ending, satisfying both sides of the love triangle, I'm thinking of a third ending to concrete the idea of a sequel, but maybe not, if I cant cook up one soon while keeping my school work in line, I don't know, Sophomore year is hard. Oh well Thanks for reading. 


End file.
